


My Once and Future

by smittensoulmates



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, In Character, Incomplete, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Magic, Merlin Waiting for Arthur Pendragon's Return (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Modern Era, Post-Season/Series 05, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, the season 6 WE ALL NEEDED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittensoulmates/pseuds/smittensoulmates
Summary: Merlin has waited..Waited for the other half of his soul to return to him. It’s been almost 2000 years without him now, everyday gets harder without him, and Merlin will wait for however long he has to.What Merlin doesn’t realise is that he is all that is left of Albion now, so no war or great plague will bring back his king. Arthur will return when his kingdom needs him, he will return when Merlin needs him most.He will return for MerlinAnd that time has finally arrived.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Honest As lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And like the cycle of the year, we begin again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092269) by [katherynefromphilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly). 



_ ‘Stupid mortals _ ’, Merlin ranted to himself,  _ ‘can’t they do anything without my assistance.’  _

A blue lorry sped past him as he floundered down a narrow dirt road, forcing him closer onto the grass. _‘Getting too old for this,’_ he mumbled as he glanced over at lake Avalon, a wave of grief hitting him as if it were a mace. He stood in place as he watched the birds fly around the outskirts, never daring to pass over its sacred waters; no one ever dared to step foot in the lake. Merlins breath hitched and he realised his eyes were filled with tears, he turned his back away from the lake, away from **him**. 

_‘No man is worth your tears’_

_‘You’re certainly not’_

He smiled glumly as the memory of Arthur slipped into his mind so easily. After all these years he’d never forgotten and I don't think he ever will, he wouldn’t allow himself to. 

_‘Back to work’_ , in the distance he saw two men in suits waiting by large obnoxious gates, _‘I really do need change them, don’t know what I was thinking’_ he grumbled before going to meet them. 

“Ah you must be Lord Emrys Hunithson “ the first bellowed, looking down at the old man. He was a short stocky man who’s suit seemed too big for him, where as the second was quite the opposite, they looked like they should be in a cheesy Sitcom. 

_‘Lord, should of never accepted it’_ he thought, ‘Stupid title’. 

“Yes that is me, how many I be of assistance?” He asked as he opened the gate with a quiet grunt. He expected they wanted to try and buy the lands off of him, that’s all these business people want this century. Wipe the land clean and build some sort of atrocity they call ‘modern architecture’, _‘over my dead body’_ he thought. 

“ - and we would offer you a suitable amount of course for your troubles” the second went on, not that he was listening or at all cared for that matter. “So?” They looked down hopefully at Merlin. 

“Sorry to disappoint gentleman but as I stated In the _hundreds_ of letters I sent your company, Avalon Grounds are not for sale” 

“I’m sure we-“ the second man went to argue but was shut down before he could get anywhere, “it’s not for sale! Now good day” Merlin stated angrily, furrowing his eyebrows in a way Gaius would be proud of. 

The two men politely said their goodbyes before turning and heading to their vehicle, mumbling about how he was a stubborn old man. 

Merlin rolled his eyes and trudged into the manor, being greeted by a small angry looking woman. “Nice of you to show up,” She said sarcastically, Her arms tightly wrapping a purple shawl around her shoulders and her white hair was pulled back in a bun as always. 

He puffed and ignored the woman as he sat down gently sighing at the weight taken off his old feet, _‘too old for this’._

“What did the men want?” Marion asked, Forgetting her anger and sitting down opposite him. “What they always want, I told them to take their sodding money and shove it up their arses” Merlin ranted, “they’d have to kill me to take these lands, and that isn’t an easy task” he continued, frowning when he heard a laugh erupt from the old woman opposite him. 

“You silly old man,” Marion wiped a tear from the side of her face and stood up, “I’ve finished everything for today so I’m going to head on home” she beamed, looking quite proud of herself. Merlin looked out of the stained glass window in front of him mumbling something incoherent back to her. 

The Two stained glass windows stood either side of a grand rosewood door. The door itself held a great story of magic, carved in the centre stood a powerful dragon (he often thought resembled his old friend Kilgarah), the dragon stood tall and proud, as smaller carved creatures of magic fell behind him. The two windows were a thing of beauty; the left showed the story of Arthur pulling out Caliburn from the stone, his kingdom surrounding him. The right side shows Arthur crowned as king...

_the once and future king_

Once again, he felt his grief absorbing him, the memory of Arthur becoming clear in his mind. How his blonde hair always looked so perfect despite all the fighting and running they used to do, his laugh that always managed to make Merlin feel safe no matter the situation. All that time he spent yearning over Arthur never knowing that what he felt for his best friend was more than just ‘destiny’, he had never felt for anyone the way he did for Arthur. He had tried so many times to feel like that again, to feel love, but it wasn’t the same, they weren’t him. 

Merlin sighed before looking back at Marion, who was patiently waiting for him to get back from his vision, she knew very well how often Merlin visited his past and learnt it was better to wait it out than try and interfere. Although she never knew what he was thinking, she always thought it was something to do with a lost loved one; and she was correct. 

For Merlin's days and nights were filled with the memories of his loved ones; the happy ones faded away after the first few centuries, now only the dark ones haunted his dreams. Much more wrenching than anything Marion could imagine. 

“Off you go Marion, thankyou for taking care of the paperwork. I'll see you on Monday.” He grinned, after he walked his friend out he made his way to the right tower of the manor, where he kept all of his and Arthur’s belongings; he knows it isn’t healthy to keep this stuff, he won’t ever move on with it lying around, but he hasn’t had the heart to donate it to the Arthurian museum yet. 

The Museum of King Arthur was one of his favourite places in the world, he had built it around 1700, that had been a particularly awful time for Merlin. Death swallowed him up, so many people were slaughtered for magic, most of whom didn’t even possess it. Not being able to help was like torture to him and after that he swore to never get close to people again. 

So he built the museum to set his heart and mind into something else. He spent the first year collecting the stones from the Lake of Avalon, he needed this to be personal so he chose against using magic. Then the next few years he built the museum, casting protection spells and sewing his magic into the walls so no one could ever disrupt it. Once it was finished he moved all the artefacts from his manor to the museum; well almost all of them, he couldn’t bear to part with most of Arthur’s belongings so they stayed in a Room of merlins manor, protected with his most powerful magic. 

He stood near the right tower, which to everyone else was just for show as there was no door to be seen, and placed his hand on the cold stone wall and spoke ‘ _onwréon mé þá durue’_. His eyes shone gold and a large wooden door appeared in front of him. the flecks of magic disappeared from his irises as he made his way up the long spiral staircase. 

At the top of the tower was Arthur’s room, he had made it an exact replica of his room in camelot so that Arthur has some familiarity for when he arrived back. Although it was meant for Arthur, Merlin used to spend a lot of time up here, that was until he could no longer bear to be in there anymore, it didn’t feel right to be in there without Arthur, so now he only went there to keep it intact and tidy. 

Taking a deep breath, he put his shaky hand on the doorknob, a room shouldn’t affect him in this way but it was all that he had of Arthur. The strong scent of lavender washed over Merlin as he entered the room, he always washed everything with the same soap he used to make in camelot. Quietly shutting the door behind him, he made his way to his king's bed and sat on the end of his bed stroking the soft blanket gently. 

He always had the softest fabric, being the king of camelot did have some privileges after all. He remembered the long nights where Arthur and Merlin would sit at the end of his bed and talk for hours, after everyone was sleeping peacefully, that’s when Arthur would open up to Merlin. When no one was awake to tell them that it wasn’t acceptable for a king and his servant to be friends, that’s when Arthur would show his emotions. 

He lay back on the mattress and inhaled the delicate Lavender scent as he closed off. His eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep dreaming of his many quests he advenured on with Arthur, hoping that one day they would have the chance to explore a different kind of adventure. 


	2. Living without you, isn’t living at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wakes up to his world crumbling beneath him, but who will be there to pick him up afterwards?

The sound of birds woke Merlin up the next day; he rubbed at his wrinkled eyes before lifting himself up. For a moment he thought he was back in camelot, the song of the birds, the sweet lavender smell... he would have believed it too if the sound of rushing cars hadn’t broken him from his thoughts. 

He sighed and stood up before walking to the window. He hadn’t seen this view for a long time, you could see everything from up here. Lands stretched for miles before there was any site of a city, Merlin had made sure of that. He turned his back to the view and looked back in the room. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror, he had been too tired to change out of his clothes last night so he needed to go change for the day. Lifting his frail hand to his face he frowned slightly, he really did let himself go this time around. He never usually let himself get this old but he must have lost track of time.

His thoughts were cut off by a familiar angry voice, he chuckled and walked out the room going to save whoever Marion was harassing now. 

His eyes shone once again as the door opened and disappeared behind him as he walked out. The vexed woman could be heard throughout the whole Manor as he strolled to meet them, something has to be wrong for Marion to be this upset and he wouldn’t stand for his closest friend to feel like that.

“But you can’t do that” Marion distressed, she turned her back to the familiar faces of the Businessmen Merlin encountered yesterday and caught the eyes of a worried Emrys. 

“Emrys!! Thank goodness you’re here!” She said before looking back at the two men who looked rather guilty. 

“Marion, what is all this about?” He asked calmly, before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug to calm her down. She was always a very stressful person, she did so much for other people sometimes Merlin wished she would retire and look after herself… but like Merlin she was very stubborn. 

Before Marion could answer his question one of the men coughed gaining the attention of a now pissed off Merlin, “maybe we can take this indoors, we have a lot to discuss” 

“Do we now?” Merlin snapped back, “very well, Marion would you lead the men into the dining room. I will be with you once I’ve gotten changed” 

Marion nodded and led the men into the house while Merlin rushed upstairs to get changed. He slipped on a plain blue sweater and some fitted trousers, then made his way back down the stairs while tying his white hair in a loose ponytail. He took a quick glance in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the dining room to greet the men properly. 

“Right, sorry about that, how can I help you?” Merlin seated himself next to Marion and put his hand on top of hers gently. She seemed to have calmed down but her eyes held great sadness in them. 

“The government contacted our business last night after we had written to them about this plot of land-“ the small man went on

“ **My** land you mean” Merlin interrupted

“Uh yes” the taller one continued, “it seems that the government have come to the conclusion that this plot of land would be used better in their hands” 

Merlin's face scrunched you in confusion, “why is this the first I’ve heard of this? Surely I would have been informed if my land was being sold?” 

The first man replied, “Well usually we would phone in advance but the government has given you a month to find somewhere else to live so they can start planning and they told us to inform you personally as it’s been in your family for so long.” 

Merlin's Face went pale at the realisation of what was happening, no this couldn’t happen, he’s been here for centuries they can’t take it from him now. Not yet, not without Arthur. 

“Pl-Please no, you can’t do this” Merlin stuttered, tears filling his eyes as he looked at the two men taking more than they knew from him. 

“Actually we can-“ one of the men started to say but Merlin couldn’t concentrate on his words. _They can’t do this, what am I meant to do? I won’t leave him. How did this happen, oh god I can’t go not now. I won’t leave him._ Merlin stood up from the table and started to walk as far away from the men as possible. _Why was everything so loud?_ Merlin could hear the panic in Marions voice and the worry of the two men. He could hear the scraping of the heavy chairs as they were pushed back in a panic to get to merlin. _No I can’t leave him I can’t go not now._ The taste of metal filled his mouth from chewing his gums as he tried to even out his breathing. _Please don't make me leave, you can’t do this._ His back hit the cold stone wall and he slid down it, sitting and putting his head in his knees. _What will I do?_ His stomach twisted and Merlin felt as though he was going to throw up, the hard ground beneath him felt like it was the only thing keeping him from falling. _Please please_. Merlin could make out Marion asking the men to leave and then there was pressure all around him… suffocating him. He pushed the pressure off of him. Marion went tumbling but got right back up and sat beside him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Merlin sobbed into his knees. 

“No don’t worry sweetie, it was very big news” Marion replied lovingly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Merlin repeated. _I’m sorry Arthur, I’ve failed you, I’m so so sorry. Forgive me. Please_. 

Merlin's tears stopped soon after, and his breathing began to Even out, Marion sat next to him saying reassuring words to him. For the next hour, Merlin sat staring at the wall in shock, occasionally bursting into tears, other times he just sat in silence. 

What was he meant to do now…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been a few hours now since he found out the news, it had finally sunken in.

He was leaving him...

Marion had told him multiple times that it was going to be ok and that he had tons of money to buy a new house; that wasn’t the issue. He could lose all his money, all his belongings, they hold no power over Merlin. Except he wasn’t losing something as useless as money, he was losing Arthur. He was losing his friend all over again. 

So now he’s sitting on the edge of lake Avalon, doing something he hasn’t done for over a thousand years. He’s talking to Arthur. 

“Hey clotpole,” Merlin chuckled to himself, “I know it’s been awhile since I last talked to you, but I could really use you right now.” Emrys stopped and rubbed his forehead, _this is stupid, he isn’t going to hear me._

“You probably don’t recognise my voice, I’ve gotten all old, well I think I look quite good for 2000” he joked, expecting to hear the soft laugh of Arthur in return, but nothing. “Anyway… I just came to say that...well they’re taking the place down…” Merlin's breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes to stop himself from crying again. 

“I’m so sorry Arthur, I had always imagined that when you’d return I would have everything waiting for you… but I won’t be able to take them with me” he went on, tears slowly falling down his cheeks. “I’ll visit you all the time, and I’ve put so many protection spells on the lake that no one could ever hurt you again…” Merlin paused before looking down in the reflection of the water, “I really am sorry Arthur, I have failed you” 

Merlin closed his eyes and looked away. 

_“You’re a loyal friend Merlin”_

It came from the waters, for a shadow of a second when he opened his eyes he swore he saw Arthur looking back at him. 

It’s been a long day and Merlin just assumes he’s seeing things, hearing things because Why would Arthur come back now. There’s no wars, no plague, no great enemy for Arthur to defeat. He didn’t come back for the witch trials, the plague, the world wars, so he definitely isn’t going to come back now. 

Merlin stood up and shook his head, he hasn’t been like this in a long time, it must be getting to him. He would need to change back to his younger self quite soon if he is going to move so he better start saying goodbye to Marion. 

Walking back up the hill to his house he took one last sad glance at the lake. 

But what he failed to notice as he turned back around was the red glint that hit off the water, as red as the camelot capes. 

_I’ll be with you soon, I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don’t know if these chapters are long enough or if you would like longer ones so please leave suggestions for that in the comments ❤️
> 
> This was so upsetting to write but I love how this is going to far🥰


	3. Goodbyes hurt when the story hasn’t finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbroken, Merlin reminisces over the times he spent with Marion as he writes his goodbye.

Merlin was sitting in Arthur’s desk chair, looking out of the wide window opposite him, he might as well spend as much time here as he can before it gets taken away from him. He was watching the sun hide behind the trees as he contemplated what he was going to say to Marion; the time had come where he had to leave her. 

Golden beams splashed onto the soft grass as it shone through the gaps in the forest canopy, they glowed ever so brightly begging to be seen through the dark browns and greens of the Forest. 

He took his eyes off the horizon and looked down at the blank paper in front of him, nothing was coming to his head sitting here. He needed to move around. 

He stood up and started pacing across the room, chewing the insides of his mouth while he thought about all that him and Marion had gone through. “Marion, I’ve got to tell you something.” Merlin muttered as he practised what he was going to say to his old friend. 

“As you know...I’m very old…”

_ No no that’s stupid  _

“As you know… I’ve lived here all my life…and the thought of leaving it, pains me greatly?”

_ Yes that sounds alright  _

“I have written to my nephew...Merlin… and he has said that I could live with him”

Merlin scrunched his brows as he went over what he just said to himself, he nodded then walked back to the desk and sat in the tall wooden chair. He scribbled what he said down quickly and then looked over his messy handwriting. 

He realised he wouldn’t be able to stay in Avalon anymore, people will start to get suspicious of why he was still alive. He has had multiple lives here, changing his looks every time he renewed himself, but he can’t keep living like this, not anymore. The current version of himself is around 90 years old, he had let himself grow old this time round and now he had to suffer the outcome. 

It always hurt when he had to say goodbye, that’s why he hadn’t been close to anymore since the 1700s. He still had friends, people he talked to, but he hadn’t gotten close enough to anyone that people would worry when he passed away mysteriously and his ‘nephew’ would take over the manor. 

Except, Marion had been different. She was kind yet tough, sensible yet still craved adventure. She reminded him of his younger self, yet also reminded him of Gaius. She had that same loving look, the same look that could scare off an army when you did something you weren’t meant to. She felt like home. 

Just like that Marion came into his life and he hadn’t dared to look back since. He knew that his time with her was up, he couldn’t be with her anymore, at least not as the ‘Emrys’ she knew. So now Merlin sat pouring his heart and soul into what he was going to say to Marion.    
  


••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_My beloved Marion,_ **

**_Here I sit, thinking of what I could possibly say to you. After the devastating news I’ve had a lot to think about. There are no words powerful enough to express the heartbreak I feel. I am losing not only my home but a piece of my soul and I won’t be able to watch it be destroyed for I fear it will kill me._ **

**_As you know, I have lived here all my life but now I must part with it. My kind nephew Merlin has offered to take me in, and look after me for the rest of my days. He is the only family I have left, except you my dear. Please don’t fret about me my sweet Marion, for He will care for me well._ **

**_Someday, I hope you can meet him, and once I am gone, stay in touch with him, one last wish for a dying man. He is much like myself, sometimes you will feel as though it is me in the room instead of him. I am certain that you will grow to love him as he will for you._ **

**_I fear that the news we received will be the thing that finishes me off, in all my years of living, I have only felt this great pain a number of times but none have ever hit me as hard as this one. We have both been through so much together these last 50 years and they have been the best moments of my life._ **

**_Do you remember when we first met? It’s clear as day to me…_ **

**_It was a warm summer's day, around 25 degrees, the sound of children could be heard for miles as they fought with wooden swords. The Arthurian Museum up the road from the Manor was holding a festival, it was the summer solstice. I had never been before, but something in me was urging me to go this year. Of course at that time I didn’t know why but it is clear to me now, that it was destiny for us to meet._ **

**_I remember what you said to me when I first met you,“who are you meant to be dressed as, Merlin?” I’ll give you that, my beard was quite long that year and was already white even in my forties._ **

**_After that day we were inseparable, I hadn’t had a friend in years but everything seems so much easier with you around. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders._ **

**_One night I remember your back went out, maybe you were 45? I made you my special remedy from the herbs in the garden (and my special ingredient). After the fourth or fifth remedy you suggested I sell them, because “just because you have money doesn’t give you the right to sit and do nothing!”_ **

**_Of course you were right as you always are, I had been locked up in my manor that had too many empty rooms, and I had gotten used to living a secluded life._ **

**_So we became business partners. I handled the remedies and you handled, well everything else. We had a good run though didn’t we… but I can’t continue, not if it’s not here._ **

**_You will never have to worry about money again, I have already talked to the bank and I deposited enough money for you and your wife to have an amazing rest of your life. I don’t want you complaining to me about it either, you have supported me for 50 years and without you I don’t know if I would still be here. You deserve so much more than what am I giving you and I hope I can one day repay you._ **

**_Yours, Emrys._ **

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

By the end of the letter Merlin was silently crying, he couldn’t believe it was all over. It’s not the thought of leaving Marion, because she was too stubborn to let him go like that, even if she thought emrys was gone she would still visit his ‘nephew’ when she could. It’s the thought of leaving it all, he’s been here for most of his lifetime and to now leave it just doesn’t feel real. 

Merlin shot up out of his chair in anger, his silent tears now turning into violent sobs, his lip trembling as he pulled at his hair. 

This anger has been building up inside him and it was ready to come out all at once; Merlin couldn’t control it. 

His eyes exploded with yellow and suddenly the curtains were on fire.  _ Fuck _ . Another flash of yellow and they were put out, yet the damage was still done. The red silky fabric was now slightly Singed and the gold stitching frayed. 

His anger subsided, he couldn’t let his magic get out of control. He threw himself into Arthur’s bed, taking in the soft lavender smell that calmed him down instantly. He wiped his nose and eyes on his sweater and looked up at the dark wooden frame of the bed. 

He looked up at the letter on Arthur’s desk, luckily it hadn’t burnt. He let out a huff, ‘ _ I’ll give it to her tomorrow _ ’ he thought and then kicked off his shoes so they fell off the bed. Then he shuffled out of his trousers and threw them off aswell. He was so exaughted. His emotions had been through it these past few days and he hadn’t gotten a good nights sleep for a while.

He tucked himself into the soft duvet and closed his eyes. The familiar smell of lavender washing over him as he began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

as he was drifting off he could make out something that he thought had to be a dream. 

_ Stay strong, I’ll be with you soon _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like how it’s going to far!!


	4. First breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a few TW for this chapter.  
> ~ nightmares   
> ~ self harm (it’s not excessive)   
> ~ injury 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter :))

_ Arthur’s eyes filled with betrayal as Mordred advanced on him, taking his blade out of his sheath. He stood there in shock, everything around him out of focus, all he could see was the man's face.  _

_ “Merlin what are you doing!” _

_ Merlin now stood where Mordred once did, the heavy sword cutting through the wind as it punctured through Arthur’s armour. Crimson soaked through his tunic as he fell to the floor dropping his weapon as he went.  _

_ The light faded from the king's eyes as his only friend stood over him covered in his blood , smiling.  _

_ “ARTHUR” _

Merlin screamed as he shot upright in bed, terrified of his dream.He bolted out of the duvet and rushed into the bathroom, turning the hot tap on,scrubbing at his skin. His breaths were short and fast and he hadn’t noticed the salty tears gathering at the corners of his mouth as he rubbed his hands raw. 

His mind still in his nightmare, still feeling the blood of Arthur he turned on the shower and stood in it fully clothed. The sweat from Merlin's forehead washed down his face, along with his tears and his sweater was now weighing him down as it soaked up the water. Backing up into the wall of the shower he slid down the wet stones. 

Merlin looked all around him, the water had turned red in his mind, Arthur’s blood was still present in his thoughts, manipulating how he was seeing reality. 

“What have I done?” He panted, scratching at the skin on his hands trying to get the blood off of them. He mumbled a few incoherent words as he cried into himself.

He was slowly coming out of his dream state. The overbearing sound of the shower surrounded him as he came back to reality and he shivered from the contact of the freezing water. Everything came all at once, suffocating Merlin's senses; the hard bullets of water hitting against the back of his neck, the burning sensation of open wounds from where he had clawed away at his skin, he needed to think of something else. 

_ Gwen, sweet guinevere.  _

Merlin missed her a great deal, she did so much for Merlin once Arthur passed, making magic legal again was one of her first acts as Queen. She had even offered Merlin the position of Court Sorcerer but she understood greatly when Merlin said he couldn’t stay in camelot, not when Arthur wasn’t there. She was so kind to him, she made monthly visits to see him and updated him on how their friends were. 

They laughed over memories of Arthur, cried over others, but they knew the love they shared for Arthur was so similar and they bonded over that. Merlin remembers one story Gwen had shared with him all those years ago...About the fantasies King Arthur had. 

_ “Sometimes I dream of leaving camelot” _

**_“Really where would you go?”_ **

_ “I don’t know. Somewhere where nobody knew who I was… get some land and become a farmer.”  _

_ “Obviously I'd take Merlin with me…”  _

Merlin had composed himself now and he stood up from the shower floor, turning off the tap as he got out. His hands felt like they had been stung by a thousand wasps, red marks slashed across his palms. He started to shiver, the cold water from his sweater began to drip creating a small puddle beneath his feet. 

Merlin sighed and muttered, “âwisnian d¯ællêas”, the water started to evaporate and he was left as dry as he was before. Walking back into Arthur’s bedroom he realised he didn’t know what time it was. He made his way back to the window and looked out at the night sky. 

The dark velvet night held memories of a thousand years. The souls of the dead scattered across the sky shining as they are remembered, the moon watching over the living and caring for those who have passed. Such beauty could only be found in nature, magic surrounded the world, in the wind it traveled, in the earth it grew. 

Knowing he was not going to get back to sleep, Merlin took this as an opportunity to get his tasks finished. He picked up Marions letter and made his way out of the secret tower, and wandered back over to the main part of the house. Down a dimly lit corridor was his office, it overlooked the flower garden and you could see for miles from the window. 

He opened the large rosewood door and walked inside. Bookshelves holding thousands of magical books surrounded the room, a small leather sofa stood in front of a large glass window. In the centre of the room was an antique office table, books stacked, papers scattered, you could tell it was Merlin's desk. Off to the side of where Merlin would sit was an old typewriter a very old friend of his gifted him and just to the left of it was a laptop. 

Walking round the table, Merlin's eyes landed on the stone fireplace behind him, “forbærnan” he murmured as he fell back into the cosy desk chair. The Heat hugged his back as he opened up the technical book, typing in the password and pressing the internet icon. 

He needs to find somewhere to live, not too far away but not too close that he will get sad everytime he sees what they’re doing to his home. Wales, he’s always wanted to visit Wales but of course he didn’t want to leave Arthur.  _ Maybe that’s too far away?  _

Merlin typed ‘houses for sale Wales’ and searched through all the terrible choices before finally coming across a large farmhouse that came with a few acres of land. 

_ I’ll get some land and become a farmer _

Merlin thought back to what Gwen had told him, he could buy a farm for when Arthur returns; maybe then they could live out Arthur’s dreams. Smiling to himself he pressed on the link, messaging the owner about details. 

The current owner of the farm was an old couple who could no longer take care of the lands and animals, they were going to sell the animals to some local farmers so they could raise enough money to buy a small cottage closer to Cardiff. Merlin smiled at the small story and messaged back about a date where he could come visit. 

_ 27th June _ , a week from today. 

Ok so it was a week tomorrow, that gives him time to say his goodbyes as emrys and then he will go back to his younger self.

He looked up from his laptop to see the sun blaring through the window, he must have been in here for a while. Shutting off his laptop he walks back down the corridor, walking up another flight of stairs to the master bedroom. 

He definitely needs a proper shower, he walks into the en-suite and turns on the shower head, his back aching from bending down. He really did need to change back into his younger self. He dropped his remaining clothes to the ground and stepped Into the modern shower, his toes curling slightly as they hit the cold floor. The steam thickens around him as the water gets hotter, rising to his aching face. He let out a satisfied groan as he let the hot beads darken his hair. Merlin picked up the lavender scented body wash, and delicately washed his aching self before massaging his scalp. The suds ran down the drain as he ran his fingers through his white hair, washing all the soap out and then he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his body and head. 

He walked into his room and opened his closet, that’s another thing he’ll have to buy, new clothes. He picked up some brown trousers and a blue shirt and threw them onto the bed. Unlike the bed he had in camelot which was hard and made his back ache, the one he has now was fit for a king. 

As he was getting changed he heard the front door close and an old voice yell up “Emrys you better be awake up there, we have things to do!”

Smiling to himself he shouted back “yes mother I’ll be down in a minute!” She was always mothering him, despite being “20” years younger than him. 

He made his way into the kitchen, the smell of fresh muffins filling the air. Marion stood over the counter, pouring hot water into two mugs. 

“I thought I’d bring you some muffins birdy made” Marion sang as she placed a hot cup of tea and a cinnamon muffin on the table. 

“Come on, eat up. 

Birdy, well Bernadette, was Marion's wife. She was a very beautiful woman,as was Marion, and they were the perfect couple. Bernadette always wore flowy dresses and was never seen without a flowery cardigan that Marion had knitted her. Her hair was ashy grey and curled at the ends and she wore a ribbon to keep back the strays that fell in front of her face. 

Merlin sat at the table and took a sip of the hot tea, smiling over at Marion “Thankyou” he tried to say as he shoved a piece of muffin into his mouth not realising how hungry he had been. 

“You’re welcome dear but don’t eat with your mouth open!” Marion said sternly before taking a seat opposite him. “So have you found yourself a house?” Marion carefully brought up, knowing that it could set emrys off as it did a few days ago. 

“Oh… yes, I have a letter for you…” 

Merlin grabbed them folded papers from his pocket and slid them over the table to his good friend. She looked up at Merlin and once she got permission to read it she opened the papers. 

Merlin watched her nervously, twisting the end of his hair as he waited for Marion to finish reading. He inspected her face watching as her emotions changed from sadness to happiness and back again and then she placed the letter down on the table and reached her hand over to put it on top of merlins. 

“Dearie, don’t you think for a second I will let you go that easily, no matter how far I will always come to visit you.” 

Merlin smiled sadly back at her, knowing the emrys she knew would be gone in a few weeks’ “Thankyou Marion, that means so much” 

“So where is it you’re running off to?” Marion asked, changing the subject slightly. She picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink before sitting back down and smiling at merlin. 

“Oh, it’s in Wales, about 20 minutes from Cardiff, I’m going to visit him before I leave anyway...” 

“That’s great Emrys, tell him that he better look after you otherwise he’ll be hearing from me!” 

Marion jokes, a hint of truth behind her words. 

Emrys smiled at her and then stood up from the table. “I need to phone the Arthurian Museum about some things before I leave, Marion you don’t mind if I disappear now, I’ll leave you to whatever you need to do.” 

“Of course Emrys, but the Museum might be busy, it’s the summer solstice remember, they have the Fare on again.” Marion reminded him. Merlin's face fell, how could he forget. 

“Right, maybe I’ll do that tomorrow… Marion I’m going to head down to the lake” Merlin almost sprinted out of the house not hearing Marions reply. As he made his way down the hill and to the lake he started to slow down.

_ He won’t be there, stop getting your hopes up.  _

Merlin sat at the edge of the lake staring into the tranquil water, it’s so peaceful yet he knows that it’s quite the opposite. It possessed so much power, so much magic. 

Merlin's mind turns to a distant memory, Freya. She was so young, so innocent. Merlin had never met someone so kind and she was taken from him too soon, but she never made him feel anything but love for her. 

_ You’ve already saved me, you made me feel loved.  _

and now she watched over Arthur for him, waiting for his time to come when Avalon would need him most. 

Merlin was brought out of his thoughts when the water in the lake started to vibrate. Panicking Merlin looked around, he wasn’t doing the magic, it was something else.  _ Someone else.  _

The sun was directly above the lake and it’s light shone down into the water, slowly the water started to ripple and a hand shot out of the water grasping a sword. 

_ No, it can’t be…  _

A man suited up in armour and a red cape rises out of the lake, water pouring off of him as he stood, he gasped as if he was breathing for the first time in a thousand years and looked over at the shore. The first word leaving his lips in nearly two thousand years… 

“Merlin?” 


	5. Meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the phrases Arthur says In “brittonic” (I used welsh). Also as Merlin gets familiar with brittonic Again I switched to English so it seems like he fully understands it again.
> 
> “Merlin, os gwelwch yn dda - Merlin,please  
> beth sy'n Digwydd? ai breuddwyd yw hon? os gwelwch yn dda Merlin. - What's happening? is this a dream? please Merlin.  
> “ble rydym ni? - where are we?

“Merlin?” 

If Merlin wasn’t already sitting down he would have fallen to the ground in shock.  _ That voice after so long.  _

Merlin rose from the ground and ran into the cold water of the lake. His heart pounding in his chest as the water parted beneath his feet.  _ He’s back, but it’s not possible. There was no indication, no signs of great magic.  _

“Merlin, os gwelwch yn dda.” Arthur tumbled back into the water, he was still weak. Merlin grabbed his arm and threw it over his shoulder; He stared into Arthur’s eyes for the first time in thousands of years. The beautiful old language, in the voice of his king. 

“beth sy'n Digwydd? ai breuddwyd yw hon? os gwelwch yn dda Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was full of panic, he felt so lost. It was so dark for so long, so quiet. The sudden burst of light blinded him, he couldn’t concentrate on one thing. 

Merlin carefully sat him on a bench near the lake, and finally took the time to take him all in.  _ After all this time.  _ His wet blond hair stuck to his face and his eyes so uncertain as he stared straight back into Merlins. Merlin lifted a shaky hand to Arthur’s face touching him softly, as if he feared he would break. 

“ble rydym ni?” Arthur said as he tried to stand up, wobbling and falling back into the bench again. 

He looked back at Arthur and smiled warmly, replying in his language, “no no this is real, I’ve got you.” Merlin helped him up and started to walk quickly back up the hill. Arthur hobbled as he tried to walk at the speed Merlin was, even if Merlin was in a 90 year old man's body. 

They both got to the secret Tower and Merlin eyes shone gold as he mumbled the spell to get into the building. Arthur looked at his eyes for a moment, watching as the gold melted from his irises. Merlin pulled his king up the stairs and into The familiar room, laying him gently on the bed. 

All the panic on Arthur’s eyes left as he saw the familiar room and he yawned, he was very weak. His eyes began to droop and he yawned, the sweet smell of lavender putting him to sleep.

Merlin watched him as Arthur slept peacefully 

_ He’s back _

Merlin leaned against the wooden frame, the shock all coming at once. 

_ He’s back  _

He watched as he slept,  _ slept.  _ He was breathing, he could hear the soft breaths of Arthur as he rested. Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his hand on his soulmate. 

He moved from the edge of the bed to his side, gripping his hand in his as Arthur slept. He watched as his shoulders rose and fell every time he took a breath, Merlin counting them. 

Arthur looked so peaceful, so  _ alive.  _ The rose in his cheeks, the gentle fluttering of his eyelashes, the pulse in his wrist that Merlin would never overlook again. 

_ So alive.  _

Slowly tears started to feel in Merlin's eyes, for the first time he cried tears of joy, tears of happiness. He leaned his forehead against their hands and sobbed, not believing that Arthur had come back to him.Never did Merlin think this day would come, where he would hold him once again. 

“Merlin?” Arthur stirred in his sleep and turned over to look at him, slowly opening his eyes. Merlin let go of Arthur’s hand slowly and looked back at him smiling. “Why are you crying?” Arthur asked in the old language, lifting his hand up and wiping the tears from Merlin's face. 

“I’m happy Arthur” Merlin choked out and placed his hand on his face where Arthur touched him. Arthur hummed, still half asleep and closed his eyes again turning over to the other side of the bed. 

“I’m glad” 

with that Arthur fell back to sleep, Merlin was happy and that made Arthur happy. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Merlin watched Arthur sleep for the next few hours, his leg falling to sleep from staying in the position for too long, not that he noticed, all his attention had been on his king.

Merlin realised he left Marion with no explanation and needed to go find her and figure out how to say goodbye quicker as he needed to change. He stood up and walked to the end of the room, looking back at the sleeping Arthur. He really didn’t want to leave him again, but it won’t be for long. 

He took one more glance and walked out of the room and out of the tower, making sure to leave the door there this time so Arthur didn’t feel trapped, putting a quick delusion charm on the door so people wouldn’t notice it. 

Merlin looked back at the window,  _ he’ll be fine,  _ then started to walk back to the house. He entered the kitchen, surprisingly Marion was still there reading a new book. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“You rushed off, are you ok?” She questioned and put her book down on the table turning her full attention to Emrys. 

“I’m ok, uh Merlin will be arriving today at some point, I am going to his house now and he will bring my stuff over in a few weeks…” Merlin scrunched his face, his excuse wasn’t the best he’s ever come up with, but he had to be quick. 

“Oh… very well, will you be back soon? You’re not running away that easily Emrys” Marion questioned him, her eyes leaked of sadness and worry but she tried to mask it with a smile. 

“Yes of course! Just visiting, getting settled…you know it hurts to leave this place but…” Merlin trailed off, thinking of the blond man he left lying in the bed. 

“Of course, of course my dear, don’t you worry I’ll look after the young boy while you are gone.” She smiled and placed her hand over Merlins, this is the way she showed her love to Emrys. 

“Now off you go dear.”

“Right, goodbye Marion… I love you so much please don’t forget that.” Merlin said sadly and pulled the old lady into a long hug. 

“I love you too sweetie but you’re not going forever, now off you go.” She hugged him back and then ushered him off. 

Merlin left and walked up the stairs and into his office, locking it behind him.  _ Right where is that book _ , Merlin scanned over all the books until he came across the one he was looking for. It was tattered and pages were falling out, it’s the first magical book he owned, the one gaius gave him.

He opened the page and ran his finger down the index to the Y section,  _ yearning no that’s not it, ah youth.  _ He turned to the page and read over the spell to familiarise himself and then stood back and looked into the mirror. 

He took a long breath and put his hand to his chest and began to say clearly, “Gamolferhð st¯ælan cildlic, gearwian hýðnes onhweorfan feccan oð bæc mîn magogeoguð.” 

He felt the powerful magic course through his veins, his body transforming. The aches in his bones disappeared and his hair began to shrink, and turn into a dark brown. The wrinkles on his body smoothed out as the spell continued and finally his voice lost the old croak and was replaced with a youthful song. 

He looked into the mirror as the gold fell from his eyes and was left with his old brown ones, his eyes never changed, he had the face of a 19 yr old and the eyes of an old man. 

His hair was slightly longer than it was in Camelot, making his curls a lot more prominent. He looked down at his old clothes and decided he should probably change them into something Arthur will be familiar with. 

As he exited his office he picked up a book from his table, and walked up to his bedroom and opened his closet, finding something similar to what he wore In Camelot. He pulled on some brown trousers and a blue T-shirt, tying the red scarf around his neck. Merlin looked in the mirror, he hasn’t seen himself like this for years. 

Merlin sped down the stairs, no more aches and pains to slow him down, and wandered into the kitchen to grab some food for Arthur. Luckily Marion had strolled off somewhere so Merlin didn’t have to worry about ‘introductions’ until later. 

He picked up a few muffins that were left on the side along with a few apples and a cup of hot herbal tea. He put it all on a tray and walked back to the tower, walking up the spiral stairs and into the room. 

Merlin walked in, to find Arthur standing at the window looking out. Arthur turned when he heard the door open, and smiled at merlin. 

“Oh, you’re young again…” Arthur stated in brittonic, Merlin smiling at the idiot opposite him. 

“Uhh yeah, it was an enchantment… uh I brought you some breakfast…” Merlin placed the tray on the long table and pulled out the seat for Arthur, falling straight back into his serving role as if he’s done it all this time. 

Arthur took a seat and looked at one of the seats next to him, pointing for Merlin to take a seat, he did so. 

“I- what’s happening Merlin, I don’t understand… I died… I remember it was dark.” Arthur rambled, obviously confused about what was happening. 

Merlin lifted his hand to place on Arthur’s, something he got off of Marion, but dropped it back to the table a moment later. “You-you were dead Arthur… but the lake protected you… I protected you, until it was your time to return.” 

“What about Camelot…” Arthur asked, his eyes filled with hope.

“It fell sire, but not for decades after, Qwen was a great Queen and lived to an old age” Merlin answered, noticing how Arthur had fallen back into his chair, something he does when he receives terrible news. 

“Merlin… what year is it exactly?” Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes, his brows furrowed as he waited for the answer.

“It's the year 2020” Merlin replies, watching the shock transform Arthur’s face. He stood up and paced around the room, before looking at Merlin angrily. 

“Why didn’t you wake me? Giaus said you were the most powerful warlock to ever live, so why didn’t you use your magic to wake me, for Camelot?!” Arthur asked sternly. 

Merlin's face filled with sadness and then fury, “Do you not think I tried? I spent decades searching for a way to wake you Arthur! I lived through wars, downfalls of multiple kingdoms, great Illness and suffering, and not once did I stop trying to wake you!” Merlin had risen from his chair in anger and looked away from his king, saddened by the thought of Arthur thinking he never tried. 

Arthur let out a silent curse and walked up to Merlin, placing a hand on his shoulder. Merlin turned around to face him and looked into his peaceful eyes. 

“Merlin, I apologise, you are right, you had to live through everything while I was asleep. It was wrong of me to think less of you…” he smiled at Merlin and then walked back to the table taking a seat. “Come on, we’ve got a lot to discuss, I have a lot of history to catch up on” 

Merlin looked at Arthur sitting in his chair, and grinned. 

_He’s really back._


	6. All was Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur spent their first day together in a long time, Merlin finally glad to have his old friend back in his life.

Arthur looked at a smiling Merlin, they had been reading over years of history so Arthur knew what he had missed. Except Merlin hadn’t really been concentrating too much on history, going off on tangents about the people he encountered during that time. 

Merlin was currently standing on the chest at the end of Arthur’s bed mocking this cocky Prince he once met during the 15th century. He was acting out how the prince used to dance when he drank too much, slurring out inappropriate nonsense as he stumbled off the chest. 

Arthur let out a laugh as Merlin actually had to catch his balance so he didn’t fall. The sides of Arthur’s mouth widened and the sides of his eyes crinkled as he chuckled at his clumsy friend. 

Merlin looked back at Arthur and grinned, he hadn’t heard that laugh in so long and if he had to fall a thousand times to hear it then he would.

“That Prince was such an prat” merlin said as he sat back down in his chair 

“Merlin, you shouldn't address royalty like that” Arthur answered back, trying to be strict but smiling through his straight face. 

_ “I warn you, I’ve been trained to kill since birth” _

**_“Wow and how long have you been training to be a prat?”_ **

_ “You can’t address me like that” _

**_“Sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat… my lord”  
  
_ **

“Well if He hadn’t been such a dollophead then I wouldn’t,” Merlin said and looked at Arthur and raised his eyebrows slightly, the other frowning mockingly In return. 

“Are you implying something there” Arthur jokingly crossed his arms pretending to be annoyed by the fact that he was relating the cocky prince to him. 

“Me? Of course not, I would never mock my king!” Merlin tried to keep a straight face but they soon burst out into laughter, Merlin looking at Arthur when he calmed down slightly. Arthur turned his neck slightly and looked down at the armour that he still had on, being too exhausted to take it off earlier. 

“Merlin, could you help me out of my armour, I’ve been in it all day” Arthur said, already standing up expecting Merlin to follow him, he did. 

Merlin stood behind Arthur and started to unbuckle his arm plates, taking longer than he usually did when he was back in Camelot. Arthur expected it was because he hadn’t taken off Armour in decades but Merlin never forgot how to do it, he practised every once in a while for when Arthur returned. 

The reason Merlin was going so slow was because he never thought he would be doing this again. Running his hands down Arthur’s arm he I clipped the bottom of the metal and released it from his upper arm before carefully placing it on the table. He moved to the other side and lifted his hand again, ghosting them on his shoulder before going to work again. 

Arthur watched as Merlin worked, his hands moving as he gently unbuckled each piece of armour and placed it on the table next to him. Merlin always took care when dealing with Arthur’s armour, he took special care in polishing them so his king looked his best. 

Merlin finished taking off all Arthur’s armour, leaving Arthur in his undershirt and trousers. He went to move to put the armour away but Arthur pressed a hand onto Merlin's shoulder stopping him. Merlin looked back at him, waiting for him to say something. 

“Don’t do it like that...use magic,” Arthur uttered, looking into merlin's eyes and smiling weakly. Merlin was taken aback, Arthur had never asked him to use magic before, this was new to him. 

Merlin looked at the metal on the table and his eyes shon, the armour rising from where they were placed moments before.

“Wait-“ 

The armour dropped back on to the table with a loud clang as Merlin turned back to Arthur, worried he did something wrong. 

“Can you- can you say..” Arthur started but stopped talking, looking away slightly and moving his weight to his other foot, he realised maybe this seems weird to ask Merlin to use his magic for this, but the way it comes off merlins tongue when he says the words, the way his eyes glow with starlight as the magic takes over his body… it’s so mesmerising.

“You want me to say the enchantment aloud?” Merlin asked, smiling slightly, he’s never seen Arthur like this before, maybe once or twice with Gwen but never with him. He was embarrassed, nervous. Arthur looked back to Merlin and nodded watching carefully as Merlin tried again. 

_ “âspringan âlêoran _ .” The words rolled off Merlin's tongue and Arthur’s Armour lifted off the table once again. They began to travel across the room and Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes lit gold like the sun. He had never seen something so beautiful; the way merlin's eyes exploded with sparks of orange and yellow, they were as strong and dangerous like the sun but yet soft and smooth like honey. Arthur watched as the golden colour melted from Merlin's eyes as the deep blue washed back in, Merlin blinked and Arthur looked away and coughed slightly looking at where Merlin had placed the armour. 

“Thank you, now I'd like to go see the rest of where you’ve been living all these years” Arthur said, pushing the weird feeling he felt just moments before. He never thought anything of it when he was in Camelot so why would it be any different now, there was no explanation for this feeling he felt so he left it. 

“Oh ok, but before we leave I need to do a translation enchantment on you…” Merlin walked around the room and found the book he had brought up with him earlier. He flipped through the pages until he got to the spell and looked up at Arthur, who didn’t question Merlin but just watched as he worked. 

“Uh ok, you might feel a bit fuzzy after I’ve finished but that’s the magic working..” Arthur nodded and stood in front of Merlin waiting patiently as he read over the enchantment once more before putting the book down and staring back at Arthur. 

_ “Tæcan wægn hlêoðorcwide gêardagum seldcûð forniman”  _

Arthur closed his eyes as he listened to the words escaping Merlin's mouth, his body tensed up slightly and then his mind felt blinded as if a curtain had been drawn open and light was flooding in all at once. He stumbled back slightly but a firm grip grabbed his arm and he regained his balance, his mind becoming clear again. 

“Can you understand me?” Merlin asked, now speaking what sounded like a foreign language but he could understand every word of it. 

“Yes, it's strange…” The modern language left his mouth, speaking so clear as if he had been speaking it his whole life. 

Merlin nodded, “you’ll get used to it, anyway you wanted to see the rest of the property?” He made his way to the door opening it and looking back at Arthur who soon followed after him. 

Back in Camelot Arthur was usually either beside him, or when it was In front of guests in front of him, so when Arthur didn’t walk next to him he didn’t know what to do.He continued to walk, as he knew where he was going and Arthur didn’t but felt as though he was being stared at. 

Arthur let Merlin lead the way, watching as he walked through the trimmed grass. Arthur's eyes scanned Merlin's back, he had always been slim but his shirt fit him perfectly showing that he had gained some muscle. His eyes drifted down and watched as Merlin's trousers shifted over his ass as he stopped. Arthur stopped behind him but didn’t shift his eyes, he doesn’t know what has come over him. 

A cough interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at the culprit, expecting it to be Merlin but his eyes met an older woman’s instead.

“And who are you?” Marion asked as she smirked at him, watching as a speechless Arthur collected himself and smiled back. 

“Arthur, m’lady” Arthur took the older woman’s hand and kissed it gently before letting go, Marion blushing and looking away. Arthur looked at merlin and lifted his eyebrows, Merlin rolled his eyes at the charmer. 

“Anyway as I was saying, my uncle has asked me to stay here and take care of some of his stuff that he doesn’t want to bring with him” Merlin turned now talking to Marion, who had collected herself. “That’s why I brought my friend… he’s good for lifting things” Merlin smirked at Arthur and then carried on chatting with Marion, until she said she had to go off and left them alone again. 

“Your uncle?” Arthur questioned, Merlin realised he hadn’t told Arthur that in a few weeks this place was being taken off him, he’s still in the blue about a lot of things. 

“Oh, I had to age down but Marion doesn’t know I’m a sorcerer so she thinks I’m Emrys nephew…” Merlin said, listening to what he said it sounds confusing if you didn’t know about merlins ‘true’ name. 

“Alright, so are you showing me around or what?” Arthur asked, overlooking what Merlin had said previously as he understood it perfectly. 

“Oh of course” 

Merlin walked Arthur to the entrance of the manor, where the beautiful story in stained glass stood. Arthur took in the sight of the doors and looked back at Merlin who was already watching him. Arthur studied the windows for a few more minutes and then nodded for Merlin to continue. 

Merlin showed Arthur the manor - the beautiful stained glass, the antique furniture. Arthur recognised a lot of the smaller items from the castle in Camelot, Merlin either had replicated them or hung them up in memory of his past life. 

On one of the walls was a small plaque with ‘Lord Emrys Hunithson’ engraved in gold. 

“Oh so you’re a lord now are you? Lord Merlin, maybe I should be bowing to you.” Arthur jokes. 

“Shut up, you ass” 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been an hour or so, and the sun was setting behind the lake, Merlin and Arthur were walking through the Forest that stood near the lake. The leaves and fallen branches crunching beneath their feet as they walked side by side. 

Occasionally as they walked the sides of their hands would brush against each other and they would simultaneously look down before moving their hands away and looking to the floor. Neither one of them had to talk, they just walked in comfortable silence. 

Arthur was glad to be somewhere that didn’t remind him of Camelot, and Merlin glad to have the company of his old friend again. 

The wind howled and hit their faces as the sun finally lay to rest, the moon shining over the lake. It had been a long day, they had accomplished so much in such a short time and not once did either have time to think about what was actually happening. 

Arthur’s mind raced with the thoughts of all his friends being dead, everyone he ever cared about or knew had died out thousands of years ago. His kingdom buried in the ground, all that remained was what Merlin brought with him when he moved on. Arthur thought about Merlin, about how he lived a thousand lives, never getting close to people too scared he would be left behind. For he would watch as each of his friends grew old and died while he lived on forever. Watching as the world transformed and grew, it sounded so lonely. 

Merlin watched Arthur as he was lost in thought, he still couldn’t believe he was standing beside him again. To feel his warmth, to hear his voice; it felt like he was still dreaming. Except why had he returned, what terrors were awaiting them, he didn’t want to think about that now. He wanted this peace to last, for Arthur and him to have a normal life for once. 

The lights of the manor came back into sight now, Marion had left a few hours ago but said she would be back mid afternoon tomorrow. Arthur stopped as they reached the tower and looked over at Merlin who was about to open the door. 

“I don’t want to stay here, can we sleep in the main manor? It reminds me too much of Camelot up there..” 

Merlin smiled glumly and nodded, “yes of course, I don’t have any rooms prepared but you could stay in my room?” Merlin and Arthur continued to walk and finally entered the manor, taking off their muddy shoes at the door. 

Making their way up the staircase and into Merlin's master bedroom, Arthur sat on the soft bed. Merlin opened his cupboard and picked up some new boxers before walking back over to Arthur and sitting beside him. 

“Uh, I don’t have any bed clothes for you, but these should fit.” Arthur thanked him and started to undress, Merlin had seen Arthur naked more times then he could remember but this time he stood up and turned away pretending to get out some clothes for himself. 

He threw his clothes to the corner of the room, and threw on a baggy black T-shirt. Arthur’s clothes soon followed and Merlin turned around, admiring the toned body of Arthur as he lay on the bed.

“Your bed is awfully comfortable, it’s fit for a princess” Arthur joked to him and then pulled himself under the covers. Merlin stood there awkwardly, and decided he would make his way to a bedroom nearby, so he could make sure Arthur was safe. 

“Goodnight Merlin” Arthur said as he closed his eyes. 

“Goodnight Arthur” Merlin replied and then stood outside and closed the door. He didn’t move though, listening to the man on the opposite side of the door.  _ He’ll be fine.  _ Arthur could protect himself, but Merlin still feared that he would disappear in the night. 

Arthur opened his eyes, the light from outside the door was shadowed by the silhouette of Merlin, he had been standing outside his room for a good five minutes now. Arthur thought about it and then called his name out, the door opening slowly as Merlin popped his head through the gap. 

“Come in here” Arthur ordered and Merlin followed quickly, sitting on one of the sofa-like chairs. He stared at Arthur as he thought and was interrupted by a pillow flying at his head. 

“Pick that up and get in the bed” Arthur grinned but looked down after suggesting Merlin should sleep in the same bed as him.

“You want me- to sleep…” Merlin started but trailed off looking at the man who he couldn’t believe said these words.

“Yes, quickly before I change my mind” Merlin stood up and almost fell over walking over to the bed so quickly, he pulled back the duvet and slipped into his bed the heat of Arthur touching his skin as he lay next to him. 

Arthur hummed and closed his eyes again, Merlin did the same. All was peaceful for a while until Arthur pushed up against Merlin and grabbed at his T-shirt. 

“Take this off, too soft” he mumbled, Merlin took the shirt off and shivered at the cold breeze that hit his skin. 

“Too cold-“ Merlin was cut off by a large arm wrapping itself around Merlin's torso and pulling him slightly closer. “Arth-“

“Shut up merlin and go to sleep” he mumbled again and then dropped his head on merlin's shoulder blades, falling back to sleep. Merlin slept well that night, it was the best night's sleep he had since he was in Camelot. 

All was well. 

  
  



	7. Left unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin spent the day together, something brewing between them but will it come out or be left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some homophobia in this chapter but only a small amount.

Rain hit the sides of the windows as cars sped down the road near Merlin's house, waking up Arthur. He stirs and rubs his eyes with his hand before trying to sit up, but his arm is trapped under the body of a peaceful Merlin. He smiled as he gently moved it from under the sleeping man and sat up in bed drifting his eyes down to watch him. 

He listens to the soft sounds coming from Merlin, short breaths and the occasional murmur as he dreams. He watches as Merlin's eyes flutter slightly as light drifts in from the gap in the curtains; turning his head away from the light and drifting back off to sleep. Merlin's body is cocooned in the blanket, his shoulders peeking out of the top, his collarbones looked like you could drink from them and his hair was sticking up. 

Arthur figured he would let Merlin sleep, he looked like he hadn’t had a good night's rest in years. He quietly got out of the bed and walked over to the window, rain lazily falling down the glass as if it had nothing better to do. 

He watched the metal machines rush in the rain, watching as people stepped away from the road in fear of getting drenched. Everything was so busy, he missed the familiarity of his home. His kingdom. He looked down at his hand and realised he was still wearing his wedding ring, not that he was married anymore. He was a widower now, Gwen had died a thousand years ago. 

He closed his eyes and sighed before walking away from the window and towards another door, opening it he realises its the bathroom. He closes it behind him and sees himself in the mirror for the first time properly. He didn’t look any different than he used to, except for a scar that crossed his stomach from where Mordred had wounded him. His hand traced over the scar, he had many scars from battle but none like this, it was different. 

When he put his hand over it, it was like he could feel the heat and the ache of it, as if it were only just healing. Arthur supposed it was because it was made by a weapon forged in a dragon's breath, so he would forever feel the pain it once caused. 

Moving away from the mirror, he looked down at the bath next to him, it was a lot bigger than any he’d seen in Camelot and was attached to the wall. Arthur reached down and picked up a purple cylinder bottle, uncapping the lid and lifting it to his nose. Lavender. He took in the familiar smell, realising a lot of merlin’s things smelt like lavender. He placed it back down and put his hands on a silver tap that was attached to the bathtub. He turned it and watched in amazement as water flowed out of it. 

He let out a soft chuckle at the thought of Merlin seeing these for the first time, knowing he wished these were around during Camelot times so he didn’t have to lug buckets of water up the stairs for Arthur’s baths. 

He was interrupted by his thoughts when Merlin called out his name and heard footsteps moving across the floor. He turned off the water and headed for the door, opening it just as Merlin was coming over. He watched as the worried look disappeared off Merlin's face and was greeted with a smile. 

“Morning Sire, did you sleep well?’ Merlin asked as if he hadn’t been cuddled up next to Arthur only hours before. He had slipped his T-shirt that was discarded last night back on and was wearing a dark blue robe. 

“Yes, I did.. there’s water coming from taps…” Arthur stumbled as he looked back at the bath he was just messing with. When he turned back around he saw merlin holding back a laugh as he nodded. Arthur could tell from The glint in merlins eyes that he was going to say something stupid and sarcastic but he was interrupted by the hungry growl of Arthur’s stomach. 

“Come on, I’ll make us some breakfast” Merlin started to walk out the room but stopped at his closet and threw an identical robe to what he was wearing to Arthur, except his was red. Arthur thanked him silently, he had been freezing all morning and was thankful to cover up. 

The pair walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Merlin started at breakfast while Arthur sat and watched carefully. He watched as Merlin moved across the kitchen with ease; filling up something with water, laying out plates and cups, arranging breads and cheeses on a wooden platter. He seemed so much more energized than the old man he met the previous morning, he looked free. 

The sound of boiling water shifted Arthur’s attention as he watched the device attached to the wall. Merlin had explained all about Electrics and technology yesterday, it amazed Arthur how far they had come. 

Soon breakfast was done and Merlin sat opposite him, pouring Arthur and himself a cup of hot tea. He handed Arthur the cup and a plate and then picked up a few scones and breads onto his own. Arthur did the same, sipping from his cup as he and Merlin chatted. 

“Would you like to go out today? There’s a village just over the hill we could go to?” Merlin asked as he finished the last of his breakfast. 

“ That would be nice, Can we ride into the village? I saw a stable when you showed me around” Arthur answered back, he didn’t feel like getting in those mechanical boxes yet. 

Merlin smiled and nodded, they continued their conversation while they collected their things for the trip and made their way to the stables at the back of the house. As they entered the stables they were greeted by two young men treating the horses. 

“You must be Merlin” the first said walking over to Merlin and shaking his hand, the second came over and did the same and then shook Arthur’s, looking him up and down and smiling at him. 

The first man shoved his elbow into the other's side before greeting Arthur. 

“I’m Arthur” the two young men looked at each other and then back at Arthur and Merlin. 

“Merlin and Arthur, people must love that round here” the second one laughed out, reaching out and holding the first man's hand. “I’m James and this is Nico, but I suppose old Emrys told you.” 

Arthur’s eyes fixated on the men’s hands, watching as one of them moved his thumb gently over the others hand.Merlin and the two guys carried on chatting and soon after they walked away, Arthur turned to see them kiss as they left the stable. His eyes stared at the spot they kissed in, the look of confusion and shock on his face. Arthur had seen a few of the knights together back in camelot but it had never been loving with them, just someone to mess around with. 

“They’ve been together for five years now, Nico is waiting for James to propose but says he’s too stubborn” Merlin rambled on, looking down at the ground as if he was worried Arthur would disapprove. “It’s normal now for guys to date- not that it wasn’t before but now people don’t-“ 

“Merlin” Arthur cut off his rambling and put his hand on his shoulder, “they seem perfect for each other, you know I once spotted Percival and Gwaine in the stables…” now Arthur was the one rambling but cut himself off as he noticed what he was doing. 

Arthur thought about how Merlin had reacted when Arthur was looking at them, wondering if Merlin enjoyed the company of other men. Merlin started to show Arthur the horses, bringing out a large white one and a black one that was slightly smaller. Arthur was too busy thinking about Merlin and the two men to listen to what he was saying but heard the mention of the horses being called “Leon and Elyan,” letting out a small laugh at the thought of the men finding Merlin named horses after them. 

“Merlin, are you like James and Nico?” Arthur stumbled out the words shocking both himself and Merlin. He watched as Merlin looked at anyone but Arthur, his cheeks turning into a slight red. Arthur noticed that when Merlin was embarrassed his ears as well as his cheeks turned a hot red colour. 

“Well… uh, I’ve had a lot of years to experiment with my sexuality…” Merlin said slowly only looking up when he heard Arthur chuckle. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, I always thought Gwaine was quite dashing…” Arthur cut off himself with a laugh and then watched as Merlin joined in, his ears still a bright shade of red. 

“Well, you mention gwaine…” Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes and smiled a little, watching as shock filled Arthur’s face. 

“You and Gwaine?” Arthur got a strange feeling in his gut, it felt oddly similar to jealousy. Arthur let the feeling die down, thinking it was just the shock of finding out Merlin liked men during his time in Camelot. 

“Well, it was only a few times, before he met Percival…” Merlin uttered, and then looked away at the horses before looking back at Arthur, “did you ever do anything like that?” 

Arthur had never thought about men before he met Merlin and even while he was in Camelot it wasn’t like that. He had been so focused on making his father proud that he hadn’t had a proper relationship at all, and then he was with Gwen. “Merlin, I was too busy slaying whatever creature came our way to fit men into my schedule” he laughed out. 

Merlin dropped the conversation soon after, and started to discuss the route they would take to get to the village. The rain had died down from earlier and was now just a light shower, not that either of them minded, they had traveled in all sorts of weather. 

They rode off into the Forest and around the lake, making a quick pause for the horses, then carried on up the hill until they got to a road. Where the Forest hums with life and magic, roads feel dead and empty. Arthur thought the horses would be frightened by all the sounds but they were as calm as they were in the Forest. They reached a small farm, the owner being an old man who knew Emrys, and let them keep their horses in the stables. 

Merlin threw his bag onto his back and went to pick up Arthur’s but was stopped when Arthur picked it up and put it over his own shoulder. It was a small act but Merlin cherished it, he knew Arthur already saw him as more than a servant but this act of small kindness was a gesture of his friendship and them being equal. Continuing to walk, Merlin pointed over at certain houses telling him how he knew every person who had ever lived in them and what was here before. 

They reached a small woodland just before the village that was home to a pond full of frogs and fish, and Merlin sat beside the water muttering to the animals as if he knew what they were saying. “Oh no, I’ll make sure to tell the nasty magpies to stay away,” Merlin whispered angrily adding “I’m glad Mrs Wilson has been Feeding you, I shall thank her.” 

Arthur sat down next to him and jokingly looked down at the frog sitting on a rock, “I’m sure Marion didn’t say that, she’s very lovely,” and was surprised when the frog splashed some pond water back into his face. 

“He said that you’re very rude and to leave Marion alone” Merlin told Arthur, nudging him and looking at the frog sitting on the rock, “you should apologise.” 

Arthur turned to Merlin and watched him for a moment to see if he was serious, “you can’t actually talk to toads can you?” 

_You look like a startled Stoat_

_Well at least I don’t look like a bone idled… toad, lets go_

_You saying I look like a toad?  
  
_

_Yeah and maybe one days you’ll magically transform into a handsome prince, as magic’s outlawed that will probably never happen…_

Merlin looked at Arthur strangely, “he’s a frog, and I can talk to all animals, they have magic in them. I can also talk to the trees and wind if I so wished, magic is everywhere in Nature… also he wants you to apologise” 

Arthur looked down at the frog, who was now bouncing his foot up and down on the rock as if he was waiting. He took one more glance over at Merlin and then apologised to the frog, then watched as the frog nodded its head and hopped into the cold water. 

“Watch this” merlin put his hand into the shallows of the water, looking out into the distance and speaking clearly, “ _Bealcettanlibban de ðêah−hwæðere springan, torhtian ûs of pro ic m¯ærlic onwunung”_

Arthur watched in the reflection of the water as Merlin's eyes lit up, his hair blowing slightly in the wind as the words left his mouth. Ripples started to form in the pond as the magic took hold, dragonflies whizzed around the water's edge, dancing to the song of the wind. A colony of rabbits hopped from a hole in the ground, coming to rest around Merlin's knees, a smaller one jumping into Arthur’s lap. Strawberries and blackberries sprouted out of the ground; thousands of flowers joined them attracting insects to join the dance. Lastly the treetops parted and the sunlight hit the center of the pool, letting Arthur observe as the fish swam around each other. 

Merlin gazed at Arthur, seeing his face light up like a child as he watched the earth come to life. He looked down at the small rabbit cuddled into Arthur’s arms, watching as Arthur protected it and carefully stroked it behind the ears. 

“Merlin…” Arthur said softly, looking the other man in the eyes. Merlin started to move around now looking at the rabbit in Arthur’s hands.

“I know, I know I shouldn’t be doing magic out in the open, but people these days come up with all-“ 

“No.. that was the most magnificent thing I’ve ever seen” 

Merlin slowly looked up into Arthur’s eyes, the other man smiling at him and looking back at him. For a moment they just watched each other, enjoying whatever they had between them. Merlin eventually broke eye contact, his ears heating up. No one had ever complimented him on his magic before, they either thanked or shamed him but not once has someone looked so in awe by what Merlin created. 

“We should really get going…” Merlin looked out into the distance, he doesn’t know what's happening between him and Arthur but even after such a short time together something feels different. Arthur seems so inventive to anything Merlin does, not once has he seemed frightened of his magic but he was so intrigued by what Merlin could do. 

Arthur sets the rabbit on the ground and watches as if hopped over to the rest of its family, turning around once more to look at Arthur before jumping into its hole again. He stood up and followed after Merlin who had already started to leave the woodland, his neck still flushed red slightly from the previous comment. They made their way in comfortable silence along the roads, finally entering the small town of Avalon. 

It was just after midday now, the sun now shone brightly in the sky where dark clouds had previously lay; Arthur could tell the warm weather was caused by merlin's magic as he noticed the grass was much greener and the odd blue butterfly was spotted dancing around brightly coloured flowers. 

The town was quiet, only a few elderly people walked the streets looking for something to keep themselves occupied. Merlin led Arthur into the town, stopping off at a couple of shops on the way. After an hour of shopping they had brought, a phone for Arthur, some new clothes and a bag full of different sweets after Arthur had seen a child eating a chocolate bar.

Arthur was nibbling on a dairy milk bar as they walked down to the end of the street, where an old pub was. Unlike the town which was basically empty, the pub was thriving with lively sounds. Groups of men sat out in the garden shouting about the most recent football game, parties of women discussed their life updates. Merlin stopped and turned to Arthur who had now demolished his third chocolate bar. 

“Let’s get a drink?” 

“Ok”

Arthur and Merlin walked into the pub, making their way to a table in the back of the room. There were less people inside the pub as there weren't any sports on but most of the tables were occupied with more regular guests. Just off to the side of their table was a group of six men in their mid 40s, three out of the six were bulky balding men who looked like the men you would see in the tavern at Camelot. The other 3 were more slimmer and taller men, who looked like they’d never smiled in their life. 

“I’ll go order at the bar, do you want to eat?” 

“I’m ok, just get me whatever you’re having”

Merlin smiled and stood up, brushing his arm against Arthur’s as he walked past him to the bar. As he walked he still felt where his arm had touched up against Arthur’s, the presence of him lingering on his bare arms. He leant up against the bar as he waited to be served, thinking about the man he’d just left at the table. 

“What can I get you mate?” A grey haired man coughed and picked up a glass awaiting Merlin's order. Merlin glanced at the taps on offer, he’d have to get something Arthur would be used to. 

“Uh two of your best ales please” Merlin watched as the man nodded and set to work. He picked up the first glass putting it against the tap at an angle, he watched as the golden liquid filled the glass right to the brim. Placing it on the bar, the man did the same again. Merlin gave the man the money and walked back over to the table, placing the drinks in front of the chairs and sitting down. 

Arthur picked up the glass and took a big gulp of the liquid, “that’s a lot better than what we drank in Camelot”.

“Yeah, it will get you drunk faster too” Merlin laughed as he watched Arthur take another chug of his drink. After 3 drinks later, both men were feeling rather warm and tipsy, both reminiscing about their friends from Camelot. Arthur at some point had moved his chair around the table to sit right up against Merlin, leaving little space between them. 

Arthur was telling the story of when Leon had mistaken gwaine for a woman when he was drunk, which gwaine had never let him live down. Merlin was laughing so hard that he couldn’t keep himself up, leaning all his weight on Arthur for support. 

“Fags” one of the men from the table mumbled to the rest of his friends, the other joining in a now louder discussion about how men shouldn’t be doing that out in public for everyone to see. 

Arthur watched as Merlin shrunk into his chair, he’d never seen him back out of anything before. Merlin had always faced things with sarcasm and bravery but whatever that man had said had made Merlin feel wrong and Arthur wouldn't allow that.

“You want to say that again?” Arthur almost yelled as he rose from his chair in fury, striding over to the table of men. Merlin shot out of his seat following closely behind Arthur. 

“Arthur it’s fine, leave it” Merlin pleaded, grabbing Arthur’s arm firmly. The men at the table laughed at Arthur, the largest one of the group standing up and pushing himself into Arthur’s space. 

“What you gonna do about it, pretty boy?” Arthur knew that a blown out fight would scare Merlin because he didn’t want to lose him again so Arthur allowed the man to invade his space. He felt the grip on his arm loosen as Merlin let go of him and shoved the guy away from Arthur, smirking as he tripped back into his chair. 

The guy looked taken aback for a split second but got up just as quick, pushing Arthur hard into two of his friends arms and grabbing merlins shirt as he trapped him against the wall. Merlin's face faltered and Arthur was about to do whatever it took to get Merlin when he saw the smirk appearing on his face. 

“I really like this shirt, I don’t appreciate you putting your grubby hands all over it” Merlin stated as he made eye contact with Arthur who was still allowing these men to touch him. The guy gripping Merlin tightened his fist around Merlin's shirt and pushed him harder into the wall, laughing and turning around to his friends. 

“Don’t play with me queer, what if we hurt your little boyfriend over there” the guy pulled out a knife from his pocket and threw Merlin to the ground making his way over to arthur. Not once did fear arrive on Arthur’s face, he watched carefully at Merlin's eyes waiting for the signal, trusting him to do the right move. 

Merlin nodded at Arthur and called to the guy with the knife, “hey turniphead.” The guy grunted and turned around, only to be flung across the room as Merlin's eyes lit up. Arthur took that as the cue and stomped on one of the men’s feet, elbowing the other in the stomach. Merlin took out another guy as Arthur bashed the two men’s heads together, knocking them out. 

Only two men stood, Merlin's eyes shone a bright orange colour and the both men took one glance at him and staggered backwards. Arthur chuckled as they turned and ran for the door, Merlin whispering an enchantment sending both men running from what looked like a small bee for the rest of the world but to them looked like a dragon made from fire. 

“Hey, let's get out of here” Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's arm and heading for the back door that he spotted earlier that evening. Both men rushed out the back door, not looking back at the mess they caused in the pub. Merlin leaned against the wall, catching his breath and thinking about what had just happened, Arthur leaning over him as he chuckled at the faces of the men who ran in fear. 

Arthur ran his hand up Merlin's arm, catching his eyes and smiling at him. His eyes glanced down to Merlin's lips for a second and then back up to his eyes, Merlin watching as his tongue wet his lips. He slid his arm to Merlin's waist and took in a shaky breath, he didn’t know what he was feeling but he didn’t care at this point, all he knew was that he needed Merlin. 

Arthur leaned in slightly but watched as confusion filled over Merlin's face and stopped stepping backwards, letting go of Merlin completely and looking away to the street. 

“Come on, we should head back before it gets dark…” 

Arthur and Merlin rode back to the house, this time the silence wasn’t comfortable or welcome. Arthur, unsure of his feelings towards Merlin and Merlin, confused about why Arthur acted that way a few hours before. The rest of the night they spent separately, Merlin mumbling something about needing to go to his office leaving Arthur in the room alone. Arthur lay in bed turned away from the door. Merlin entered the room later that night and slipped in next to Arthur, they both finally drifted off to sleep knowing the other was safe with them, but both not knowing where they stood with one another. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m sorry for the late update, I’ve been on a camping trip. I hope you liked this chapter, it’s a lot longer than my usual ones :)


	8. For you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur has been avoiding what happened between them all week, but can something a little as a letter bring them closer than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just some TW for this chapter  
> \- sh (it’s magic related but I thought I should add it)  
> \- scars  
> \- death  
> \- drowning 
> 
> Also I’m kind of Making it up as I go along with Merlins Magical Abilities so please leave comments if you like it or not.

The next few days Merlin and Arthur acted as if everything was normal. Once they woke up they would go about their day together, never mentioning what almost happened that night in the pub. Arthur had spent most of the week reading books on history while Merlin had packed a lot of his items off to be driven to Wales for when they moved. 

It was the day before they had to go look at the farm and Merlin felt as though his heart would pound through his chest. He had gotten so used to his life here and that was all about to change, but at least he would have Arthur by his side. 

_ Arthur _ , he can’t grasp what happened that second night. It happened so fast and now Arthur is acting as though nothing had happened. Every time Merlin closed his eyes all he could see was Arthur pressed against him on the wall of the pub, his lips so close to his own and Arthur’s hot breath on his neck. 

A huge clatter Pulled Merlin out of his thoughts and he made his way from one of the storage rooms and into the bedroom where Arthur was. He walked into the room and took in the sight. Papers were scattered across the floor as if they’d been thrown from the table, books lay all over the bed and in the middle of the room was Arthur. He paced back and forth mumbling to himself, his fists clenched by his sides as he tried to contain his anger. 

Arthur has been getting frustrated a lot over the past few days, everytime he reads about a Massacre or injustice he would go through a breakdown. At first he just gets angry and lashes out at the papers on the desk, but his anger never lasts and soon after he is sitting on the bed mumbling as tears slid down his face. 

“Arthur, come sit down” Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him onto the bed, the man following without complaint. He didn’t want to make Arthur talk about what he’d read as he knew he would just lash out again so he scanned the room for clues of what upset him. Arthur looked at Merlin before dropping a folded piece of paper from his hand. 

The parchment looked about a hundred years old, he knew it couldn’t be from one of the books because it didn’t look ripped out so he began to open it looking confused. As soon as he read the first line he understood why Arthur had reacted the way he did. The letter was one of many letters he wrote to Arthur when he felt especially bad: it was a way he could talk to Arthur without feeling mad for talking to a lake. He read a few more lines and memories of when he was at his lowest came flooding back. He dropped the paper on the bed and looked at Arthur who still held anger in his eyes. 

“Where did you find this?” Merlin whispered, Arthur had almost not heard what he said. 

“It was in one of the books… were you ever going to tell me!” Arthur’s voice held anger but not for Merlin. Arthur was mad at the world, mad at himself for not being there. Merlin didn’t speak, he just looked down at the paper that he dropped into the bed, watching as Arthur picked it back up and placed it where he found it. 

“Listen… I’m sorry Merlin… I’m sorry I wasn’t there then but I’m here now and I need you to be honest with me, okay?” 

He nodded his head and then looked back at the mess in the room. Papers started to stack themselves as books slid back into the boxes they once came from, in a few seconds the room looked good as new. 

“Merlin… I want you to tell me” Arthur urged, placing his hand gently onto merlins, the tension they had disappearing as it was replaced by Worry and love. 

“How much?”

“All of it” 

Merlin didn’t talk for the first twenty minutes. Their hands stayed together as Merlin sat in his thoughts thinking about how to start and Arthur waited patiently as he got his mind around everything. 

“Ok…” 

The first few minutes were terrible, Merlin stopping after every few sentences, Arthur could tell he was holding back and even if they trusted each other, Arthur knew he would never understand how Merlin was feeling and that’s what was keeping merlin back from sharing. 

“Why don’t we trade?” Merlin's eyes looked at him confused, “a story for a story”. Merlin smiled sadly and nodded, so Arthur Started. He lifted his shirt up and showed Merlin a thin long scar that travelled up the side of his chest. Merlin had seen it a million times before but had never asked what happened. 

“When I was ten, my father sent me on my first hunting trip, he had told me that it was time I started acting like a man. So I went out into the middle of the Forest Where I’d be told was good for hunting, it was the furthest I’d ever been on my own and although I was accompanied by a guard I was Terrified.”

His voice halted as he felt the soft touch of Merlin's hand as he moved his finger across the scar. 

“Everything was ok for the first half of the day, I’d actually managed to shoot a few rabbits after the first few tries when I felt bad for them, but I knew my father would want more so I took off on my own to try and take down a deer. That’s when I heard the yell coming from where I’d just been, without thinking I rushed back and just as I got there the guard who accompanied me was lying face down on the ground with an arrow in his back…”

Merlin's fingers stopped and he made eye contact with Arthur who’s eyes were glistening with tears, Arthur didn’t need to explain to Merlin to know that the guard had obviously meant more to him than he let on, he’d probably been raised with that guard as his security. 

“ I didn’t know what to do, so I picked up the sword the guard had dropped when he died. It was at least twice the size of the one I usually would use and I was scared out of my mind. I tried to lift it as best as I could but it was extremely heavy, and that’s when the two men ran at me. My reflexes weren’t as good as they should have been and the first guy managed to slash me across the arm, luckily it wasn’t that deep and I managed to raise the sword high enough to stab him through his stomach...” 

Arthur’s voice cracked slightly and he angrily wiped a tear from his cheek, and looked down at his feet. Merlin placed his hand under his chin and lifted it up so that Arthur was looking into his eyes, and Merlin nodded for him to continue taking a hold on his hand. 

“I had never killed someone before, I watched as his hands filled with his own blood and the life drained from his eyes.I was so overwhelmed with fear that I had forgotten all about the second guy… that was until I felt his blade run through the side of my chest. I remember spinning around to see what had stabbed me and feeling the sword in my hand come with me, slicing the man right through the chest and he fell to the ground right next to his friend…. Merlin I was so scared, and by the time I rode back to Camelot I was almost bled out... all my father said was that If I trained more often I wouldn’t have gotten hit so badly…” 

Arthur didn’t want Merlin to say anything, and Merlin didn’t. He curled his fingers around Arthur’s and held on his hand as if he would fly away if he let go. Merlin knew that Uther hadn’t been the world's best father but he understood that he cared for Arthur’s safety, he never expected that he would send out Arthur at such a young age. 

Merlin let go of Arthur’s hand and pulled his own shirt off, not meeting Arthur’s eyes when he heard him Gasp. He flinched as Arthur's hands traced hundreds of scars, some faded from time passing and others still jagged against his skin. His hands stopped on a small round one on his shoulder. 

“What’s this one from?” Arthur asked as he circled it and then dropped his hands from his shoulder, apologising silently. 

“Oh that’s a gunshot wound… I showed you a picture of them remember?” He watched as Arthur thought for a moment and then nodded to show Merlin he understood.

“It’s not very exciting… someone tried to rob the house and I didn’t want to use my magic on him…” 

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows and interrupted Merlin, “Merlin if someone is attacking you, you have to defend yourself.” 

“I- I didn’t know he had a weapon, as soon as I saw his gun it was too late and he had shot me through the shoulder, but after he shot me I sent him flying with my magic and knocked him out… it was lucky I didn’t kill him…”

“He could have killed  _ you _ ” Arthur insisted and Merlin just shrugged. Arthur knew that it would take more than a bullet wound to kill Merlin but it still unsettled him that he didn't seem bothered by it. Merlin wrapped his arms around his stomach, suddenly realising that he had less clothes on than Arthur. Seeing this Arthur grips the ends of his T-shirt and pulls it off, throwing it next to him. 

Merlin looked down at the red jagged scar where Morded struck him, Arthur followed his eyes down and frowned when he saw what he was looking at. Merlin closed his eyes and reached forward placing both his hands directly on his scar, Arthur hissing quietly at the contact. 

_ “âcofrian to lâcnung” _

A tingling sensation spread from Arthur’s wound, surrounding his whole chest. Arthur felt hypnotised by Merlin's eyes as he watched, only breaking eye contact when he saw a golden light come from beneath his hands. Heat filled his whole body and then the light died out and any pain he felt was gone. When Merlin removed his hands he was holding a shard of silver metal,  _ mordred's sword.  _

“I’m sorry, I can’t heal the scar or make it stop hurting but this should take away any magical pain it was still causing…” Merlin mumbled and the shard turned to dust in his hand. 

“ sorry? Merlin it feels a hundred times better… Thank you.” He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, this feeling more strange than what they were doing moments before. They had their hands all over each other moments before and it had felt comfortable but this friendly gesture felt foreign to them now. 

“Merlin...what’s the story behind the letter?” 

Merlin's lip trembled slightly and his eyes stung as tears attempted to fall from his eyes. Taking a deep breath he looked Arthur in the eyes, telling him to not over react. He turned around so he was facing away from Arthur and heard him let out a shaky breath as he took in his back. 

whitish gold scars ran down his sides, all connecting to a large circular scar at the small of his back. It was different from the others, those caused by weapons or injuries lay red on his skin, raised slightly from the rest of it. As Arthur traced it slowly with his fingers he knew it was different, it felt warm just as his scar did except it wasn’t jagged it looked more like a painting under his skin. 

“I- I killed someone Arthur… with my magic… something that was meant for good and I used it as a weapon..” Arthur could tell by the shake in his voice that Merlin was crying and he rubbed gently on his back in an attempt to calm him down. 

“You killed people back in Camelot though, with your magic?” Arthur said, not maliciously but almost reminding him. 

“Yeah, but that was for yo- camelot… This was different..” he paused slightly and turned himself back around wiping his eyes as he did so. “I'd been seeing this man, we’d been together for a few months and everything was amazing. I felt great for the first time in years, but this one night everything went downhill… he-he saw me doing magic Arthur…” 

Arthur’s breath hitched, he could only think how that would have looked, how Merlin must have felt after being free to do as he pleased for so long. 

“ I was only meant to be out checking on the lake to make sure everything was fine… but something was wrong with the protection spell and I had to fix it… that’s when he came to see what was taking so long. Arthur I didn’t know what to do, he came at me screaming all sorts of profanities and screaming about a witch… which wasn’t good at the time being as there were witch trials going around…” 

He moved closer to Merlin now, taking hold of his hand once more, moving his thumb back and forth as he continued to listen to merlin. 

“He pushed me into the lake and held me down and I was thrashing around trying to get him off me and that’s when it happened… I didn’t mean to Arthur, I couldn’t control it, it was like a survival instinct. He was sent flying and his whole body snapped against the tower… I heard his spine Arthur…” 

“I-I don’t understand why you have a scar from this though, did your magic hit you as well?” Arthur questioned, trying to take in all Merlin was saying. 

“No… after I.. after what happened I didn’t leave my house for months. I just sat and watched the world go by, terrified of what I’d done… I felt like a monster. Then one night I just couldn't take it anymore, I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I felt like I was a danger to the world. So… I went up to the tower again and I used my magic on myself…” 

Arthur’s hand gripped tighter around Merlins and he bit his lip until he could taste the metallic of his blood. Merlin wasn’t crying or shaking, he looked almost numb. 

“I tried to use it against myself and I felt this twinge of electricity shoot through my body as I yelled out In pain, and the towers roof crumbled from the surge of magic I let out of my body from it reacting. After I’d tried it and it hadn’t worked I was so confused but then I saw the scar it left, as if my magic was sending me a sign…” 

Arthur traced the scar once again and then looked up at Merlin, who made eye contact with him for the first time since he started talking about it. 

“‘Merlin…”

“I think it was for you… the scar I mean… it was a message that I couldn’t abandon you, that our destiny wasn’t over Yet… and that was all the information I needed” 

Merlin looked up at Arthur, his heart beating slightly faster now and he noticed that Arthur’s breathing had gotten heavier. Arthur flicked his eyes down to Merlin's lips and watched as he wet them with his tongue, and that’s when he leaned in. He felt like he couldn’t breath but that he was breathing too much at the same time, his heart felt as though it was going to explode. Arthur was so close now and he could feel him everywhere, and that’s when he pressed his lips to merlins. 

They felt so soft but hard at the same time, they were barely touching him and Merlin wanted more. He leaned into the kiss, flickering his eyes shut as he felt the warm brace of Arthur’s lips, but they were gone as quickly as they had come. 

“Merlin… are you sure..” Arthur mumbled against his lips but couldn’t finish his sentence as Merlin had connected their lips again, this time more desperate than before. Arthur lifted his hand to Merlin's face and let out a breathy laugh against his lips when he heard Merlin whisper back in between kisses. 

“Shut up clotpole” 


	9. Sire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur are interrupted by Nico Inviting them to James birthday, but what happens after Arthur spots Merlin with someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene is Very explicit so just be aware of that. Also this is my first time writing any sort of smut so go easy on me , I hope you enjoy it.

Arthur wrapped his hand around the back of Merlin's neck pulling him deeper into the kiss, his lips gliding over Merlins smoothly. He gripped onto Arthur’s arm to ground himself as he felt Arthur lick at his lips asking for entrance, groaning quietly as he slipped his tongue into Arthur’s mouth. 

Arthur used the hand attached to Merlin's neck to pull him closer, needing more of Merlin now that he had got him. He parted his lips as he moved away from Merlin needing to catch his breath, Merlin chasing his lips as he backed up. They were so close, and Arthur could feel Merlin's Hot breath on him, he smelt of coffee and cinnamon from breakfast and Arthur needed more of it. The way Merlin's eyes were half closed and his lips red from kissing was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

He took him back in and kissed him gently, biting Merlin bottom lip and sucking on it, pulling a deep groan from Merlin. 

He pulled off Arthur, his face and ears beet red from embarrassment. “shit sorry,” he murmured, Arthur chuckling at the sight of Merlin. Merlin was an amazing kisser, and now that Arthur had heard him moan that's all he ever wanted to hear again. 

Merlin stared daggers at Arthur as he laughed at his embarrassment, and then an idea popped into his head and he smirked, grabbing Arthur’s shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed. 

“ _ Merlin,”  _ Arthur objected as Merlin swung his leg over his hips, straddling him. The smirk disappeared from Merlin's face and he replaced them with big innocent eyes. 

“What’s the matter Arthur?” He shifted his hips slightly watching as Arthur bit his lip and looked away blushing slightly. Merlin thought Arthur would be rather cocky in bed, but he was the complete opposite, he was blushing like crazy reacting to every little thing merlin did. Except Arthur tried to mask his arousal, not letting himself break in front of Merlin, which made it ten times hotter. 

Arthur brought his hands to Merlin's hips, “Nothing, I just didn’t think of you as-“ he cut off what he was going to say when Merlin ground his hips down onto Arthur’s, closing his eyes to try and keep back his own moan. 

“Come on Arthur, you didn’t really think I was an innocent did you?” He pushed Arthur up so his back was against the headboard and came up so he could whisper into his ear and kiss at his neck. “Remember I’ve had years of practice, I could make you come undone with my words alone,” he began to kiss down Arthur’s jaw, nipping slightly as he went, “ I wouldn’t even have to touch you” 

Arthur pulled his ear away and brought his lips down on Merlin's neck, biting at it hard, smiling when he felt Merlin's hips come to a stop and a breath escaped from his lips. “Now merlin, that wouldn’t be any fun would it?” He flipped them over so he was on top and started to kiss Merlin's neck, short groans escaping from his lips when he felt each suck and bite Arthur Did, knowing it left marks on him. 

Merlin moaned loudly when Arthur sucked and licked at the sensitive skin at the bottom of his neck, Arthur looked up and then started doing it again wanting to hear Merlin, “Ah fuck, Arthur..” 

Arthur lifted himself off Merlin and ran his hands down his body before looking Merlin in his eyes, seeing they were full of lust and want, “what do you say?” Arthur waited for Merlin to speak up, moving his fingers to tweak at his nipples, satisfied with the shudder it sent across Merlin's body. 

“Come on merlin, don’t tell me I’ve finally found a way to shut you up?” He grinned and moved his lips towards one of his nipples, Merlin's eyes following him down. He flicked his tongue out, taking it into his mouth and sucking. Merlin arching slightly off the bed as he made a strangled noise. 

“Oh god, Arthur…fuck”

“Come on Merlin…” Arthur said shakily as he kissed around the hard skin. Sliding his hand down lower. Arthur was painfully hard, the sounds from Merlin's mouth going straight to his dick. He raised his head so he was in line with Merlin's lips and kissed them slowly, “what do you say?” With that he thrusted his clothed crotch against merlins, grunting at the sudden friction and the cry of Merlin. 

“Shit, please, please arthur, fu-  _ sire”  _ the words fell from merlin's mouth and Arthur moaned loud at the addession, his hands grabbing at merlin's hips. 

Merlin pulled Arthur’s hair back, forcing their eyes to meet and brought their lips together, licking Arthur’s lips before smiling against them, “do you like it when I call you that,  _ sire? _ ” 

“ Shit, Merlin” 

“Yes,  _ sire?”  _

The sound of knocking brought the two men back to reality and they looked at each other before pulling off and grabbing their shirts and throwing them back on. “Just a minute” Merlin managed to shout out as he brought himself back out of his high. The trousers he was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination and he tried to disguise his arousal to the best of his ability as he made his way to the door. 

Arthur was somewhere behind him doing the same as he opened the door to be greeted by Nico. From the smirk Nico was pulling, Merlin knew he had been there for a while. Arthur coughed and caught the attention of the two men when he stood behind Merlin. 

“Hello Nico, how are you?” Merlin asked casually, as if he wasn’t moaning moments before. Nico eyed him up and down, spotting the erection both guys were pulling and brought his eyes back to Merlin's face. 

“Yeah I’m great Thankyou, am I interrupting something? I can come back later?” 

“No no you didn’t interrupt anything, what can we do for you?” Arthur said, leaning up behind Merlin, his erection pressing against Merlins arse. Merlin's eyes widened slightly and he bit the inside of his cheek. 

Nico held back a laugh as he watched Merlin blush slightly, “oh right, me and James are having a few friends round and wondered if you wanted to tag along. I alrighted it Emrys before he left but-“ Nico blabbered on 

“Yes we’d love to come, we’ll be down in a minute” Arthur interrupted and smiled at him, kindly telling him to leave. 

Nico grinned and looked at Merlin and Arthur, “of course…. _ sire”  _ and with that he turned on his heel and made his way back down the stairs to the growing sound of voices. This time it was Arthur’s turn to blush and Merlin closed the door quickly, looking at Arthur and laughing. 

“Shut up Merlin” 

“Make me”

Arthur pushed Merlin up against the door, and slid his knee between Merlin's legs pushing it up against his dick. Merlin moaned against Arthur’s shoulder and reached down to undo Arthur’s trousers only to be stopped by strong hands. “maybe later, we have a party to attend,” and with that let go of Merlin and walked to the wardrobe to pull out a formal shirt. 

Merlin stood there in shock, maybe he takes back his previous statement that Arthur wasn’t confident in bed. He watched as Arthur changed into his shirt and tucked it into some trousers he also slipped on, he walked towards Merlin and passed him a tight turtleneck. 

“You might want to cover these,” he casually ran his fingers up Merlin's neck, pressing on the bite mark that caused Merlin to moan earlier. Merlin choked back a moan and nodded, slipping off the T-shirt and putting the turtleneck on. 

Merlin glanced to see if Arthur had calmed down, but could tell he was still turned on he’d just rearranged himself to make it less obvious. He placed his hand on Arthur’s stomach just above his crotch and stared directly into his eyes, “maybe later you can teach me how to walk on my knees,  _ sire _ ” 

_ Tell me, merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?  _

Merlin smiled as Arthur caught on and turned on his heel, opening the door and walking out not looking back as Arthur regained himself and followed quickly behind. 

They made their way down the stairs and into a large room, that could be mistaken as a throne room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and the walls were scattered with paintings and big glass windows. It was filled with around 30 people, and there were tables shoved in the corners full of food and Alcohol. 

Merlin spotted James and walked over to him smiling, Arthur following quickly behind him. James was wearing a massive badge with the number 27 written on it, sporting a pink cowboy hat with it. 

“Merlin, Arthur! I’m glad you could make it! Nico said you seemed preoccupied” he laughed and took a swig of his beer. 

“Happy birthday James” Merlin said and wrapped his arm around him in a tight embrace, James pulling off after a few seconds and pushing them towards the drinks table. 

Arthur scanned the room taking in the different people of the room, his eyes landed on one woman who wore a tight dress that cut off just above her knees. 

“Stop staring,” Merlin shoved into him and passed him a bottle of beer. 

“She’s half naked merlin, how can I not!” Arthur started but dyed down when Merlin gave him a look that told him he was being an idiot. He took a swig of his drink and turned to talk to Merlin but saw that he had been taken away by Marion to discuss something. 

He sighed and looked around for Nico or James but was greeted by the girl he was looking at earlier, she smiled at him and raised her hand to his arm.

“Hey, I’m Sophie, what’s your name?” The girl came closer, smiling at Arthur as she moved her hand up and down his arm, “Uh Arthur.” 

Marion led merlin through the hall until they were in private and then sat down on one of the chairs, putting her hand over her face for a moment and then began talking. 

“Have you heard off your uncle Merlin? I’m getting worried, he hasn’t been replying to my messages all week, it really isn’t like him.” Marion started, Merlin could hear the worry in her voice. 

He had totally forgotten to text Marion to tell him he was ok. 

“He texted me this morning, saying that his phone hadn’t been working all week, I should be seeing him tomorrow so I will tell him to message you back” Merlin smiled placing his hand over Marions. 

“Thankyou darling, I’ll let you go back into the party, I’m gonna head out.” She said her goodbyes and slipped out of the room leaving Merlin in the corridor on his own. 

Arthur turned his focus off the girl and scanned the room, trying to find where Merlin had wandered off too. He could smell the strong alcohol coming on the girl's breath and took a step back slightly, the girl not taking the hint followed him. She was telling him something but Arthur’s wasn’t paying attention. He’d been there for at least an hour now and had already drunk 4 beers to avoid talking much to the girl, who had gotten a lot closer. 

He spotted Nico dancing and excused himself from the girl making his way over to him, “hey have you seen Merlin?” Nico turned around and shrugged, then started to dance again. Arthur sighed, giving up on finding Merlin and went to get himself another drink. He picked two up and walked back over to Nico, who thanked him and followed him to a few seats.

“So you and Merlin?” Nico started, bumping his shoulder against Arthur’s and grinning. Arthur looked at the ground, a smile appearing on his face as he remembered only an hour before. 

“So what’s with the whole sire thing? It’s because of the Merlin/Arthur thing right, you’re totally into it …I don’t why though isn’t Merlin like a wrinkly old guy and Arthur a hot blond knight? It would be like fucking Emrys, ew actually forget I said that” 

“Yeah something like that… are you sure you haven’t seen merlin? He disappeared with Marion when we first came in” Arthur scanned the room one more time, finally spotting the tall slim man. He was in the corner of the room with a tall brown haired man leaning into his ear as they talked. Nicos eyes followed what Arthur was looking at until his eyes saw what he was. 

“Ah shit, yeah that’s Will, might wanna get in there he looks like he’s about to take merlin up against the wall,” Nico laughed, not noticing how Arthur had gripped hard at the side of the table. He blinked a few times and stood up excusing himself from Nico and marched over to where Merlin was. 

Merlin started to walk back but was stopped by a tall brown haired man. 

“Hey, mind if I walk with you?” He said in a low voice, walking with him anyway. He introduced himself as Will and then for the next hour wouldn’t leave him alone, talking about how he’d always wanted to visit this house and that he would love Merlin to show him around sometime. At some point they had gotten into a dark corner of the room and now he was whispering drunkenly into Merlin's ear. Will was extremely hot, and if he hadn’t had just made out with Arthur then he probably would have done something, but now all he can picture is Arthur pushing him against the door, towering on top of him. 

“You mind if I slip in here” Merlin looked up from the ground and saw the red angry face of Arthur Pendragon. Will stopped talking into his ear for the first time all night and turned his head to look at Arthur. 

“We’re a bit busy mate, come back later” he laughed and then turned back around and stepped closer to Merlin. Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes and silently asked for an escape. Arthur gently placed his hand onto Will's shoulder and pulled him off of Merlin. 

“I'd rather not wait, you see will, merlin here has got something more important to tend to, haven’t you merlin?” Arthur cocked a brow up and subtly looked at his crotch making Merlin bite the side of his mouth and nod gently. 

“Sorry will, uh maybe some other time, see you around.” Merlin said quickly and slipped away from his grip as he followed Arthur who was already walking towards the door. Merlin's eyes met with Nicos who smirked and nodded in approval before turning and whispering to James. 

As soon as Merlin closed the bedroom door, Arthur was on him. He pushed him up against the nearest wall and attacked his mouth. Merlin moaned and Arthur slipped his tongue into his, grabbing at Merlin's hips pulling him closer. 

“You smell of that idiot” Arthur growled, biting down on Merlin's lip and then kissed and licked at it while Merlin grabbed at Arthur’s hair, pulling him off him and laughing quietly. 

“Jealous are we,  _ sire?”  _

Arthur thrust his hips against Merlins and was rewarded with a muffled groan, Merlin's hands shot up and started to unbutton Arthur’s shirt and Arthur slipped it off before returning to Merlin's mouth. 

“Off,” Arthur pawed at his turtleneck until he lifted his arms and allowed Arthur to discard it. Merlin took this as an opportunity to flip them and pushed Arthur against the wall hard, his hands making his way to the buttons on his trousers. 

“If you must know, all I could think of while he was breathing down my neck was you” Merlin said, locking his eyes with Arthur’s. 

“Really?” Arthur asked, slipping out of his trousers not taking his eyes off of Merlin. 

“All I could think about was how your dick would feel around my fingers, how you’d Taste in my mouth, ho-  _ fuck”  _ Merlin choked as Arthur cupped him through his tight jeans. 

“Fuck Merlin please get on with it” arthur grabbed his ass pulling him closer. 

“You have no sense of foreplay” Merlin said but he wasn’t complaining, he really needed to get out of these trousers. Arthur started to undo them and Merlin pulled them off before falling down onto his knees slowly, taking Arthur’s boxers with him. 

Arthur’s cock was flushed red and achingly hard, curling up slightly against his stomach. Merlin wet his lips and closed his hand around The shaft, forcing a groan from Arthur’s mouth. He flicks his finger over the slit picking up some of the pre-come and puts the finger to his mouth, sucking it off as he looks into Arthur’s eyes. 

Merlin flicked his wrist a few times and then brought his lips down, running his tongue up as he brought his hand to the base to steady it. 

“Oh god, Merlin”

“What do you say,  _ sire? _ ” 

Arthur brought his hand to Merlin's hair and tugged it hard, pushing him closer to his cock. Merlin took the hint and started to lower his head onto it taking him in his mouth inch by inch, he looked up at Arthur and lifted his eyebrow not moving his head. 

“Merlin,  _ fuck, _ please” 

He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked, placing his hands on Arthur’s hips to steady him. Lowering down further, bobbing his head back and forth slowly. Arthur grunted and used the hand he had in Merlin's hair to guide him, bucking his hips when Merlin dipped his tongue into his slit. 

Arthur screwed his eyes closed and felt Merlin's mouth pull off of him, “ I want you to watch me  _ sire.”  _ Merlin began to jerk his hand, picking up the pace when Arthur opened his eyes again and then engulfed him again in the wet heat of his mouth. Merlin dropped his hands from his hips and looked up at Arthur, who thrust his hips making the head of his cock brush at the back of Merlin's throat. 

Merlin moaned around him as he pushed back into his mouth, sending vibrations through him forcing a loud moan from Arthur.. Swallowing around him, Merlin allowed Arthur to fuck into his mouth again. 

“Cl-close Merlin fuck” 

Merlin pulled off of Arthur, who gasped slightly as the cold air hit him. Merlin's eyes were dark and his lips were swollen red and wet with saliva, his hair sticking up from Arthur tugging at it and the back of his neck slick with sweat. 

Merlin stood up and Arthur pushed him backwards till he fell backwards onto the bed. grabbing Merlin's tight underwear and tugging them off quickly, wrapping his hand around merlin and giving him a hard jerk. 

“Someone’s eager, _shit_ _Arthur_ ” 

Arthur squeezes his hand slightly and moves it back and forth, Merlin dropping his head back onto the bed and moaning as his hand speeds up. 

“Arthur..please, I want you to fuck me” Merlin pleaded, letting out short gasps as Arthur continued to jerk him off. Arthur made his way onto the bed and let go of Merlin, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He pushed the fallen strands of his hair out of merlin's eyes and smiled down at Him, kissing the side of his jaw, mouth and then bringing them together once more. 

“I- I don’t know what we’re meant to do next…” Arthur murmured against his lips and he kissed them once more pulling away. Merlin sat up on the bed and Arthur watched as he leant over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the draw. 

“Just follow my lead, okay?” 

Merlin uncapped the bottle and straddled Arthur, picking up his hand and pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers. Guiding Arthur’s hand around to his entrance, encouraging him to start moving. 

Arthur slipped the first finger in slowly, listening to every pant and moan that escaped Merlin's lips as he pressed it further in. Merlin's head fell onto his shoulder as he started to move it back and forth, picking up the pace when he felt Merlin meet his finger with his hips. 

“More, more Arthur” Merlin begged and Arthur obliged, adding a second finger and speeding up. Merlin moved his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Arthur’s fingers as he whispered and moaned into his ear. 

“Curl..your fingers” Merlin managed to pant out as he grinded down hard onto the fingers. Adding a third finger, Arthur curled them slightly, brushing against the nerves making Merlin cry out. Fascinated, Arthur did it again,faster this time. He brushed against it once, twice, three times, each time being rewarded with the sound of Merlin crying out his name louder with every thrust.

“Fuck, Arthur I’m gonna cum,  _ sire _ please” 

Arthur removed his fingers and picked up the discarded bottle, pouring some onto his hand and jerking his hand a couple of times, moaning at the sudden pressure and slickness around his dick. 

“How do you want to do this?” Arthur asked as he slipped his dick in between Merlin's cheeks, rubbing the head back and forth against his hole. 

Merlin ground his hips down and they both let out a jagged breath at the contact, and Merlin reached around taking Arthur in his hands.

“I want to ride you” Merlin breathed into his ear as he lowered himself down on Arthur’s cock, watching as it disappeared into his body. Arthur kept his hips still as Merlin seated himself, the hot tightness already pulling Arthur closer to an orgasm. 

“Fuck, move Arthur” Merlin said and started to move his hips up and down, slowly at first, speeding up when he felt Arthur start to move with him. Arthur grabbed at Merlin's hips, digging his fingers in as he moved faster inside of Merlin. 

Merlin lifts his head from Arthur’s shoulder and connects their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Arthur wastes no time opening up Merlin's lips, taking one into his mouth and sucking it, flicking it with his tongue as he pulls away. He starts on his neck again, leaving trails of bites as he goes, speeding up his hips as Merlin whimpers on top of him. 

“Fuck Arthur” 

“Is that how you address your king?” Arthur says slamming his hips up and moaning into his chest. 

“Fuck,  _ sire _ \- please” Merlin reaches his hand down, grabbing at his aching Dick, fucking into his hand with short fast strokes as he lifts up and being filled with Arthur as he sat back down. 

Arthur was close, shifting slightly he fucks into Merlin at a different angle, Merlin gasping and digging his fingers into Arthur’s back at the sudden pleasure. In Short fast thrust Arthur hits the nerves over and over again, Merlin withering on top of him as he panted his name. 

“Fuck Arthur,  _ sire _ , I’m so cl-close” 

Merlin speeds up his hand as Arthur snaps his hips faster against Merlin, using the hands on his hips to lift Merlin up and down faster on top of him. The sound of Their bodies coming together bringing both men closer. 

“Merlin, come for me” Arthur breathed, moaning Merlin's name with a number of old Brittonic curse words as he tipped over the edge. His hips spasmed and he fucked up into Merlin quickly, pulling Merlin over the edge with him. 

Merlin bit down on his shoulder and came, painting his hand and Arthur’s chest with his come. He felt Arthur come to a stop and moaned at the sudden emptiness as he pulled out. He closed his eyes as he came down from his high, feeling himself being lifted off Arthur and put on the bed next to him. 

“Fuck, are you alright?” Arthur asked, moving the hair out of his face and stroking his cheek gently. 

“I’m more than alright, that was-“ Merlin laughed and opened his eyes, pulling himself up to kiss Arthur gently. Arthur sighed into the kiss and brushed his hand through Merlin's hair as they parted. 

“Don’t suppose there’s an enchantment for this?” Arthur asked, running his fingers through the mess Merlin left on his abdomen, lifting them to his mouth and sucking them. 

“Sadly not, come on let’s go shower” 

  
  
  



End file.
